


Feva en otaim (forever and always)

by ravenfire21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya Lives, Big Brother Bellamy, City of Light, Commander Lexa, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Lexa Lives, Love Triangles, My First Smut, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Original Character-centric, Protective Clarke, Relationship Problems, Survival, Threesome - F/F/F, Training, War, grounders, original character named Rane', proctective lexa, rane means queen, titus is nice, wanheda clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenfire21/pseuds/ravenfire21
Summary: A prophecy foretells the coming of pure night blood. One who will change everything. Peace will crumble and war will arise. People and night bloods are put to the test. Only the strongest can survive.





	1. prologue

**Author notes:**

I don't own any of the 100 character. Please enjoy and review. my original character Is all I own. any mistakes are mine.

 

**Prologue (100 years ago)**

A young gada walked through her _stegeda_ in a fast pace. Summoned by the leaders of her clan. She made her way to the main hut. She bowed her head as she entered.

“Elder _yu_ called for me”

“Yes Alix. I have a mission. One that I can only entrust to you. I have secret that I have been keeping for awhile. As you know _ai houmon_ is having _ai yongon_. Soon she will give birth. When that happens I give the child to you. _Teik em_ far away from here. You will _shil_ her and keep her _klir_. Once she is old enough go to the forest ruin and activate the old technology "

“Are you sure elder the device can only be used one time. I don't understand _hakom_ elder?

“ _Kos_ the azgeda will soon come here and destroy us. She has to _kik_. The _jus_ within her is the reason.

“ _Natblida_?”

“ _Sha_. They fear and hate the _natblidas_. They will kill her if she is found. I will not let that happen”

“ _Sha_ elder. I will do as _yu_ command”

 _“Mochof taim yu sis osir au_ ”

Alix bowed her head once more and left. She hated azgeda. She could still remember the day her people died. 

** Flashback **

She was just a little girl at time. 10 years old. She was playing in the forest when she heard the screams. A battle horn rang through the air. She ran as fast she could but by the time she returned to her village it was already burned to the ground. Everyone was dead. She fell to her knees and cried for hours. The sun was just settling on the horizon when she heard horses coming near her. She looked up and saw a man dressed in black armor. He had a onyx symbol on his chest. Alix watched as the man jumped off his horse and slowly approached her. He had a small smile on his face.

"It will be alright my child" he said as he held out his hand.

Alix looked at him for a few moments before she grab his hand. From that day on she became a part of his clan.

** End of flashback **

Now it looks like history was about to repeat itself. She made her way back to her _haum_ and began to pack. She knew she needed to be ready when the time comes.

**Two weeks later**

Screams filled the night as the azgeda warriors entered the village. Burning and destroying everything in their path.  
Alix ran as fast as she could to the hidden forest path. When she was far enough. Alix turned around and took one last look at her burning home. She knew she would never see it again. With tears in her eyes she turned around and walked farther in to the forest. Her destination was a hut that was hidden in the mountains.

** Back in the village **

“Where is the _fyucha_?” queen slia asked

The elder man who's name is Kapeyr smiled and stayed silent

“ _Fray em op_ ” queen slia ordered

Her warriors nodded and began to execute the people.

“ _Jok yu_. You will never _dig au_ where she is”

The queen glared at Kapeyr and grabbed him. 

" _Nau_ _yu_ _Na_ _wan_ _op_ " she said as she slit his throat with her knife. Blood splattered across her face. She let go of the Kapeyr and his body fell lifelessly to the ground. She grab her cloth and wipe her knife before turning to her generals.

“Make camp _en sen op hosa kom trimani_ ” the queen ordered

“ _Sha ai haiplana_ ”

Morning came by the time Alix made it the hut. She was exhausted and hungry. She quickly opened the door and carefully lowered the cradle that was strap to her back. Inside fast asleep was a new born baby girl and her name was Rane.

 

Author notes:

Translations

 _Geda: girl_  
_Stegeda: village_  
_yu: you_  
_ai houmon: my wife_  
_ai yongon: my child_  
_teik em: take her_  
_shil: protect_  
_klir: safe_  
_natblida: nightblood_  
_sha: yes_  
_mochof taim yu sis osir au: thank you for helping us_  
_haum: home_  
_hakom: why_  
_kik: live_  
_jus: blood_  
_fyucha: baby_  
_fray em op: kill them all_  
_jok yu: fuck you_  
_sen op hosa kom trimani: send a rider to the forest_  
_sha ai haiplana: yes my queen_  
_dig au: find out_

_Nah Yu na wan op: now you will die_

please comment and tell me what you think. Kudos are appreciated.

thanks till next time


	2. chapter 1( 20 years later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rane learns the truth about her life

**Author notes:**

 

**A few key point you need to know**

 

  * **This an au story. It will follow the show but loosely**

  * **Nightbloods were already on earth even before Becca arrive.**

  * **They are considered a disease or a mutant that needed to killed.**

  * **The onyx clan were wiped out by the Azgeda.**

  * **Set in around season 2**




 

 

**Thanks to all the people who left kudos and bookmark my story.**

 

**Here is the next chapter.**

 

**Enjoy!!!!!**

 

 

**Chapter 1 (20 years later)**

 

“ _Hapotei_ ” Alix said as she burst through the door.

 

Rane who was still asleep groaned and sighed. Today was her 20th birthday. The day she has been dreading since she was a child. Not because she was finally a women. But because they were going to used the technology that her father discovered. It was finally had enough power and was ready. She was scared and worried what would happened to them once they were inside. Rane sighed and tried to shake her nerves away.

 

“ _Nou get yu daun_. We will be fine”

 

“ _Ai gaf wich em yu_ ”

 

Alix frowned and walked over to Rane. She sat down on the bed and pulled Rane into her arms. She knew Rane had been dreading this day ever since she told her the truth.

 

**Flashback (12 years ago)**

 

Rane was outside practising the moves Alix had taught her. A few days ago Alix had began teaching her how to fight and defend herself. It turns out she a natural. Even though she was still a child. She already mastered sword fighting, archery and can hunt animals all on her own.

 

One day Rane was out hunting alone. She spotted a pauna and decided to test her skills. Silently she approached it. Rane held her spear tightly in her hand and was ready to launch it when out a nowhere the pauna turned around towards her. It roared and charged at her. She stop and turned around. She ran back towards the forest. The pauna was faster then she anticipated. It quickly caught up to her. The pauna lash out it claws towards her. Rane screamed as it collided with her back. It sent her crashing to the ground. The pauna roared and grabbed her legs. Rane tried to reach for her spears but it was already to far away. With no other choice she grab her knife for her waist and stab the pauna's arm. It released her immediately. Rane stood up and ran to her weapons. She grabbed them and turned to face the pauna. It roared at her and charged her again. But this time Rane stood her ground. She held her spears up and waited for the right moment before launching it towards the pauna. It collided with the pauna's head. Rane watched as the animal fell to the ground. She smiled at her victory but it was short lived as her wound began to bleed heavily. Rane touched her back and was surprised to see her hand was black. Instead of red. What hell was happening to her? Was this why Alix never allowed her to venture beyond this forest? Was she a freak? She needed to know the truth. Rane turned and slowly walked back to the cottage and confront Alix.

 

 

Rane walked in the door and found her mentor sitting at the table reading a book.

 

“ _Spicha”_

 

Alix looked up and was shocked to Rane pale with black blood covering her clothes.

 

“ _Chit kom au_?”

 

“Why do you care? You been _spichen_ this whole time.”  


Alix sighed. She knew this moment would eventually happen. She should have expected Rane to be

angry.

  
“ _Yu ste laksen_. Come here and sit down”

 

Rane nodded and walked to the table. She collapsed on the seat.

 

“Tell me everything”

 

Alix sighed. She grabbed some wet cloth and began to wipe the blood from Rane's back.

 

“ _Yu laik natblida_ ”

 

“ _N_ _atbilda_?

 

“ _Sha. Em's chit osir kru emo chon don shiedgeda ju_. _Natblida's_ are considered a disease by the _Azgeda_ clan. Your father knew they would be coming for you. All the night bloods were being sacrificed to the earth. The other clans thought it will give them a better life. You are the last one. When you were born he gave you to me. I ran from our village to here and raised you as my own.”

 

“So the lying was to protect me?”

 

“Sha. I was going to tell you when you were older.”

 

“I see. _Mochof gon ai sonraun_ ”

 

“ _Pro_. Now we need to get you healed and off to bed”

 

Rane nodded and let Alix bandage her wounds.

 

**End of flashback**

 

Alix smiled down at Rane who was still in her arms.

 

“It time go soon. Get dressed. Ill go make sure everything is ready”

 

Rane nodded. She let go off Alix and got up from her bed. She put on the clothes that Alix pick out for her for this moment. She opened the door and made her way to the cryo pods. Alix was typing the final command to the computer. Alix smiled at her and told her to lay down on one of the beds. Rane nodded and did as she was told.

 

“See you on the other side”

 

“ _Mebi oso na hit choda op hodotaim_ ”

 

Alix nodded and press the button. She watched as the pod closed over her adopted daughter. She looked around one last time before stepping into her own pod. She watched the computer screen blink for a couple of minutes. It beep and the door closed over her. Sealing her in. The computer flashed again. A message came on the screen.

 

Final command accepted.

 

_80 years till revival._

 

**Author notes:**

 

Translations

 

_Hapotei: happy birthday_

_nou get yu daun: stop worrying_

_ai gaf wich em yu: I want to believe you_

_pauna: gorilla_

_spicha: lair_

_chit kom au: what happen_

_spichen: lying_

_yu ste laken: you are hurt_

_yu laik natblida: you are a nightblood_

_natblida:nightblood_

_sha: yes_

_em's chit osir kru emo chon shiedgeda jus: it's what our people call those who have dark blood._

_mochof gon ai sonraun: thank you for saving my life._

_Pro: your welcome_

_mebi oso na hit choda op hodotaim: may we meet again_

 

 

Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome.

 

Till next time

 

 


	3. chapter 2 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the duo meet Anya and gets caught in the fog.

author notes:

 

I'm back. I don't own any of the 100 characters. If you have any questions on my story. Just comment and I'll answer them.

 

Also thanks to all to the people who are reading this.

 

Here is the next chapter.

 

Chapter 2 (part 1)

 

A single beep rang through the dusty old cottage. A dirty computer came to life with a single message flashing on it screen.

_**Revival Program Commencing……..** _

 

 

The lights turn on and the machines began to move. The pods released white smoke into the room and began to open it doors. Alix was the first to wake up and open her eyes. She a couple times trying to get used to the lights. Alix sat up and looked over to Rane and noticed she was still asleep. She got up and walked over to her.

 

“Wake up Rane”

 

Rane groaned and opened her eyes. She looked at Alix and smiled.

 

“ _Ha_ long?”

 

“80 years”

 

“ _Chit”_

 

“ _Moba._ Your father thought it will be in your best interest if we slept until the new age has began.”

 

“I see”

 

“Come on get ready. We have to leave soon.”

 

Rane nodded and got up. She changed her clothes and grabbed her bag. She turned to Alix and smiled.

 

“ _L_ _eik chek_ _em_ _nau_ ”

 

Alix nodded and they both headed for the door. Once it was opened the stepped outside and realized it was _sontam._ Rane smiled and ran a head of Alix. Summer was her favourite season. They walked through the mountain forest path and into an opened field. Rane began to get excited and started to explore.

 

“ _H_ _od up_. We don't know what out there. We must be careful”

 

“Your right. _Moba_ ”

 

Alix nodded and patted Rane in the head. They walked for a few more hours. When they finally came across a village. They entered silently and noticed the villagers were running around gathering their belongings. Rane looked at Alix who nodded and they approached the nearest villager.

 

“ _Chit kom au?_ ”  


The villager looked at them both.

 

“ _Da fog ste komba raun. Osir souda bants”_

 

A loud siren sounded through the village.

 

“ _Em's hir_ ” the village said pointing behind them.

 

Alix and Rane turned around and was shocked to see a green fog was fast approaching them.

 

“Come _disha_ way.” the villager turned around and ran.

 

Alix and Rane followed after her immediately. As they ran the could hear screams and saw some of the villagers falling the ground. Red blisters covered their skin.

 

“Hurry. We must not let the fog touch us.” the villager said as they headed to the near by forest.

 

Rane and Alix nodded. They ran faster through the path. They came to stop when they came across a clearing. On the far side of the area was a door hidden behind the bushes. The villager ran and opened the door.

 

“ _G_ _e in hir_ ”

 

Alix and Rane ran inside.

 

“What was that?”

 

“The acid fog. It been appearing near the village for 3 moons now. It very dangerous. When you get caught by it. You either die or get paralysed. If that happens they come and take you away.”

 

“Who are they?

 

“The _M_ _aun men_. They been harvesting the villagers and turning them into reapers.”

 

“Reapers?”

 

“Soulless people who practically dead.”

 

“ _Em moba_ ”

 

The villager nodded with a sad smile.

 

“M _ochof_ _gon_ saving _osir._ _Ai_ name _ste_ Alix _en_ _disha ste_ Rane”

 

“Nice _kom_ meet _yu._ _Em_ Anya.”

 

to be continued….

 

 

Translations

 

kom: to

you: yu

em's: i'm

mochof gon saving osir: thank you for saving us

ai name ste Alix: my name is alix

en disha ste rane: and this is rane

em moba: i'm sorry  
disha: this

ge in hir: get in here

Em's hir: it's here

Da fog ste komba raun. Osir souda bants: the fog is coming. We must leave.

Chit kom au: what happened

Hod up: wait

sontam: summer

Leik chek em nau: let's check it out now

ha: how

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in rane point of view. And also she will meet a very special character from the 100 series. Who do think it will be? Comment and see if your right.


	4. chapter 2(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rane meets lexa and gets more than what she bargain for.

**author notes:**

 

**hi to everyone who reading this story. Thanks again for all the kudos. Comments are also welcome. Sorry if there are mistakes.**

 

**Here is the next chapter**

 

**Chapter 2 (part 2)**

 

(Rane's POV)

 

I smiled at Anya and shook her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you too”

 

She nodded and smile back at me. I watched as Alix and Anya move toward the chairs. They sat down and began to talk. I decided to survey the bunker. The room was large with few beds one side. There were some tables and chair on the other. The wall were bland though. No colours or decorations. Just plain white. I went and joined Anya and Alix. I sat down on the chair opposite them.

 

“What do we do now?” I asked anya.

 

“ _Osir hod op taim da fog is clear and taim emo laik gone”_

 

“How long?” alix asked

 

“5 hours” anya replied

 

“ _Skrish_ ” alix and I blurted out the same time.

 

Silence began to fill the air. Each one of us lost in our own thoughts.

 

A loud began suddenly echoed from outside the bunker.

 

“What the hell was that?” I asked

 

Before anyone could answer me. A piercing scream came from the outside of the door. A young voice calling out for help soon followed. I looked at Anya and Alix.

 

“We have to do something”

 

“There's no point. They will die soon enough” Anya said

 

“How can you say that. Those people out there are from your village” I said getting angry

 

“I know. It hard enough as it is. But going out there will get you killed or worse get taken.”

 

I shook my head at her and stood up.

 

“Fine if you wont help them. Then I will.” I said as my anger began to boil. I could my face heating up.

 

Anya and Alix looked at me with shock. They were staring at me like I was a madman.

 

“Um Rane… your eyes” Alix said

 

“What about them?” I asked

 

“They are red” Anya replied

 

“What?” I asked.

 

Alix sighed and stood up as well. She walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

 

“Calm down. Your powers are awakening and are driven by emotions. It will only get stronger. We can't let them have you. I'll go and help them.” she said as she let go of my of me. She began walking towards the door.

 

“Stop it suicide.” Anya said as she ran after Alix.

 

“I don't care. Rane's right. We cant just sit here and let innocent people die.” Alix said

 

Alix turned the handle and opened the door. The fog was thick. Even from a far I could already feel my skin burning. More scream began to echo through the fog. I looked at Alix and Anya. I knew they were worried and scared as I was.

 

“Rane you stay here and lock the door” Alix said

 

“No way. I'm coming with you” I said

 

“No. you cant be captured Natblida”

 

Anya gasped in shock and turned towards me.

 

“ _H_ _od op yu laik a natblida_?” anya asked

 

“S _ha_ ” I said sadly. I hated being different. I just wanted to be normal like everyone else.

 

“We can't let them get you. We need to get you to Polis”

 

“Polis?”

 

“The capital. Home of the Trikru Clan.”

 

Alix nodded. I watched as went to beds and began ripping some of bed sheets. She then used it to cover her mouth. She walked back to us. She was about to walk out of the door but was stop when Anya grabbed her arm.

 

“Wait. Im coming too”. Anya said

 

Alix nodded to her and handed her own mask. They both turned to me.

 

“Rane. What ever happens or what ever you hear promise me you will not go out there” Alix said

 

“I promise” I sadly.

 

I gave each woman a hug and told them to be careful.

 

They nodded and smiled at me before walking out the door into the fog. I close the door and waited. An hour passed. I knew then they never came back. I went to one of the beds and cried myself to sleep. Hoping that they were still alive.

 

7 hours later (RPOV)

 

I woke with the sounds of the birds chirping outside the bunker. I got up and walked to the door I slowly opened it. The fog had disappeared and the sun is shining brightly. I ran outside and tried to find any traces of Anya or Alix. I search for a few hours but found nothing. I decided to go back to the village. As I approach I could see hundreds of warriors blocking the entrance. I walked up to them to asked them for entry. But instead they grabbed me and put a bag over my head. I felt my self being lifted. A few minutes later I was dropped on to the ground. The bag over head was taken off. My vision was blurred for few minutes. When I could see clearly I looked up and notices I was in tent. A young woman with brown braided hair sat on what seems to be a thrown.

 

“What the meaning of this?”

 

“Forgive us Heda. But we found this woman on the outskirts of the village” one the guards announced

 

Heda nodded her head and stood up. I watched her walk towards me and bend down to my height.

 

“ _C_ _hon yur bilaik_?”

 

I looked at her at green eyes and found myself lost in them. She was so beautiful. I couldn't look away. I tried to opened my mouth to answer her but no sound came out.

 

“You will answer the Heda” one of the warrior guards. He kicked me hard on the side. I yelp in pain and coiled back away from him.

 

“ _Pleni_. Gustus” Heda order.

 

She looked down at me again with a gentle smile. She waited patiently.

 

“ _ai'm Rane_ ” I said to her

 

“ _Rane hakom laik yu hir_? She asked me.

 

“A friend and my sister were taken by the _Maun men_. I came to see and find out where they being held.”

 

“I see. What are there names?”

 

“Anya and Alix,”

 

I watched her gasped and a shock look appeared on her face.

 

“You know Anya?”

 

“ _Sha_. She's my friend and Alix is my mentor.” I said to her

 

“Tell me everything that happened?”

 

I nodded and I told her everything but I decided not tell them my secret. After my story she and her warriors had grim expressions.

 

“Why didn't you go with them?”

 

“ _K_ _os_ they told me remain inside and I did”

 

“So your a coward then?” a black woman asked

 

“Indra. _S_ _hof op_ ”

 

“ _Ai'm no_ _t_ _a coward. Ai'm a gona_ ” I said as the anger began to raise inside of me. I knew my eyes will be changing it colour to red.

 

Her warriors began to drawn there swords. But the Heda remained were she was.

 

“C _hil yo daun_ ” she order

 

Her warriors reluctantly obeyed.

 

“What are you. How did you change your eye colour?” she asked.

 

I could tell she was fascinated by me. I looked at her for a minutes wondering whether I should tell her the truth.

 

“I have powers that awaken depending on my emotions.”

 

“Is this why they asked you to hide?”

 

“Yes and no. They didn't want me captured because of my blood”

 

“Your blood?”

 

“ _S_ _ha._ _ai'm_ _a natblida_ ”

 

I watched as everyone in the room gasped and began to rapidly over each other.

 

“ _P_ _leni_ ” the Heda shouted at her people. She looked back at me and handed me a knife.

 

“Show me” she commanded

 

I nodded and raised my right hand. I deep gash along my wrist. Black blood began to spill from the wound. I looked at the Heda. She was surprised and satisfied. She stood up and went to Indra. She whispered quietly to her. Indra nodded and left the tent. A few minutes later she came back with an elder looking man. He then walked to the Heda and bowed.

 

“Nyko. I want you to meet Rane. She needs healing.” the Heda pointed to me

 

Nyko turned around and sat down in front of me. He grabbed my hand gently and applied some herbs. Then he began assessing my other injuries. He worked quietly and fast. A few minutes later. He stood up and smiled at me.

 

“All done. You are good as new” he said with kind smile.

 

I smiled at him and laughed.

 

“ _M_ _ochof_ ”

 

“ _P_ _ro_ Rane. It was nice meeting you.”

 

I nodded to him. I watch him turned around and walked to the Heda. They quietly spoke for moment before he walked out of the tent.

 

“ _B_ _ants osir_ ” the Heda ordered

 

Her generals and guards began to protest.

 

“ _Nau_ ” Heda shouted

 

Her generals began to bow and left the tent immediately. They didn't want to face the wrath of their commander.

 

I looked at her wondering what was happening.

 

“Come and follow me.”

 

I nodded and stood up. She lead me to the inner parts of the tent. We entered a room that was clearly a place of luxury. In the middle of the room was a bed cover with expensive furs. On the left was a giant bath and on the right was wardrobe. I realized at that moment I was in her personal quarters.

 

“Um Heda I ……

 

“Lexa”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“My name is Lexa.”

 

“Ok Lexa. Um why am I here?”

 

“ _K_ _os_ you need a bath and I'm going to help you or would rather have one of my warriors here instead”

 

“No _beja_ ” I said

 

Lexa nodded and walked over to her bath. She began to fill it water.

 

“Get undressed it's nearly ready”

 

I nodded and did I was told. I covered myself as I got into the bath. I watched as Lexa grabbed a cloth and began to wash my back.

 

“ _H_ _akom_? I asked

 

“C _hit_?”

 

“Why are you doing this? Being so nice and caring. We only just met”

 

“ _K_ _os_ there is a legend among my people told through each generation. A woman with fire hair as red as the sun will one day appear. Her eyes will be as dark as the night and skin will be a pale as the snow that covers this land. She is a pure night blood and will be the last of her kind. She alone will have the strength of a thousand warrior with powers that will destroy rival clans. She will be know as the phoenix.”

 

I listened to her tale and was surprised how much it resemble me.

 

“You think it me?”

 

“ _S_ _ha._ I know it you”

 

“But my eyes are……

 

“it doesn’t matter. We still need to keep you safe.”

 

I nodded as Lexa began to wash my hair. She continued to bathe me. When she finished she stood and went to closet.

 

“You will wear one of my dresses until we get back to Polis. Then I''ll we order you clothes of your own.” Lexa said as she handed me a short brown dress.

 

“Mochof” I said as i stepped out of the bath and dried myself quickly. I could feel Lexa staring at me. I sensed her eyes moving up and down my body. I decided to tease her a little bit. I turned around in my naked glory and confronted her.

 

“Like what you see?” I said as walked towards her.

 

Lexa blushed and took a step back. Her back collided with her closet which nearly tumble on top of her.

 

“Umm……” Lexa said as her eyes wondered to the floor.

 

I laughed and went back to the dress. I put on the dress slowly as I could. Making sure I gave Lexa a show. Once the dress was on I walked over and sat down on the bed. Lexa who was still near her closet was frozen into place. She was staring at spot I just vacated.

 

Before I can snap her out of it. Indra voice came from the outside of her room.

 

“Heda. The scouts are done surveying the area. I have the full report.”

 

Lexa snapped out of day dream and address her general.

 

“ _M_ _in_ ” lexa ordered

 

Indra walked in. she bowed to Lexa and then turn bowed her head to me. I looked at Lexa with a questioning look on my face. Sensing my confusion she answered my question with a single word.

 

“Goddess”

 

“ _Chit?_ I don't understand”

 

“My people revere as you as a goddess. They respect and follow you as they do with me. You are now as seen as my equal.”

 

I nodded trying process what Lexa had said. I looked in her eyes and saw something emotion I wasn't ready to see. Love.

 

“Ahem. I'm sorry interrupt but the scouts report at least half of the people in this were taken. Those who were lucky are being treated with minor burns.”

 

“Good. We will leave as soon as the treatment are done. I want you want to leave some of the men here and I want them to help the villagers evacuate this place. I want them taken to Polis” Lexa ordered.

 

“ _S_ _ha_ Heda. I will do as you asked.” Indra said as she bowed and walked out.

 

Lexa turned and stood in front of me. I looked up at her and smiled. Her hand began to cup my cheek. She leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I began to kiss her back. Her tongue ran over my swollen lips. I knew she wanted entry which I immediately granted. We battled for dominance but Lexa won after a while. I decided to let her lead. We kiss for what seems like hours before once again we were interrupted.

 

“Heda. We are ready to leave.” Indra announced

 

Lexa groaned and sighed. She stood up and straighten her dress. She fixed her braid. She leaned down once more and whispered in my ear.

 

“We will continue this when we are back in Polis.”

 

Her voice was seductive sending shivers down my spine. I nodded to her and tried to calm myself.

Lexa laughed at my reaction.

 

“What so funny?” I said to her

 

“Your eyes. They are blue.” she said

 

I smiled at her and laughed as. Now I know what colour they are when I'm hot and bother.

 

“Come on. We have to go”

 

I nodded and stood up. I was surprised when Lexa grabbbed my hand and lead out her tent.

 

Her stood patiently waiting for us.

 

“Move out” Lexa ordered.

 

Her army then began to head out of the village. I was about to follow them. But Lexa grabbed my arm.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I thought we going to walked with them”

 

Lexa and Indra laughed at me.

 

I pouted my lips at them.

 

“Silly Rane. Heda does not walk. She rides and so will you.” Indra said as one horse were brought to us.

 

I looked at them with fascination. It was huge pure bred.

 

“Wait why is there only one horse?” I asked

 

“Because you will be riding back to Polis with me.”

 

I looked at Lexa and nodded. It made sense. But I began to wonder about Alix and Anya.

 

“Wait. I can't leave yet. I need to find information about the Maun men.”

 

Lexa sighed. She had hoped that I would have forgotten about it.

 

“I can give you the place they were taken. But you won't be able to get in.” she

 

“What do mean?” I asked

 

“See the mountain to your left. That is were the Maun men live. But it gaurded heavily. The acid fog surrounds the base of the mountain. Plus they have advanced equipment that monitors everyday. I already tried to rescue my people. They all died.” Lexa said sadly

 

I nodded and realized there was no hope for now. I 'll just have to wait.

 

Lexa climbed on to her horse and I did the same. I looked over to Indra and saw she too had a horse.

Indra lead her horse to walk in front of us. We rode in silence for few hours deciding to make camp.

Lexa tent was smaller this time. But it was still fancy.

 

I changed into some night clothed Lexa had lent me and climb into the make shift bed. Lexa soon followed and we both fell asleep.

 

“ _Rane can you hear me?_

 

“ _Alix?_

 

“ _Yes. Are you alright?_

 

“ _For now. But we won't be for long.”_

 

“ _Where Anya?_

 

“ _She is fine. But she being held in another cell. Rane I don't have much time. But you need to listen to me very carefully. The Heda and her army cannot defeat the Maun men alone. You will need to seek out help. Find Clarke. Find Skaikru……._

 

“ _Alix?Alix?_

 

I woke up with a sweat surrounding my body.

 

“Rane are you ok? Lexa asked as she sat up on the bed.

 

“Alix spoke to me in my dream” I said

 

Lexa nodded “What did she say?”

 

“Find Clarke. Find Skaikru”

 

Cliff hanger

 

translations

 

Osir hod op taim da fog: we wait until the fog is clear

taim emo laik gone: until they are gone

sha: yes

chit: what

min: enter

mochof: thank you

kos: because

hakom: why

beja: why

nau: now

bants osir: leave us

pro: your welcome

pleni: enough

ai'm a natblida: i'm a nightblood

chil yo daun: stand down

ai'm a gona: i'm a warrior

shof op: shut up

hakom laik yu hir: why are you here

chon yur bilaik: who are you

hod op yu laik a natblida: wait you are a nightblood

skrish: shit

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rane meets Clarke and see Arkadia.

Author notes

 

hi all I'm back again with another chapter. All mistakes are mine.

 

Enjoy!!!!!

 

 

_previously_

 

“ _what did she say?”_

 

“ _find clarke. Find skaikru”_

 

 

_**Chapter 3 (RPOV)** _

 

“Lexa what a Skaikru? Who is Clarke?

 

Lexa sighed and looked down at her hands.

 

“They are a clan that occupy the lands on the east. They came down from the sky and we have been spying on them. They burn some of our villages with fire and they killed 300 of my warriors. They are my enemy.”

 

I sighed. If they our the enemy. How am I suppose to ask for their help.

 

“This will complicate things. Alix said we needed them to defeat the Maun men. Can we at least call a truce with them for now?”

 

“No we can't. they killed my people and I refuse to form an alliance with them. Is that clear?” Lexa answered angrily. Her voice firm and she command me like I was one of her warriors.

 

I looked at her and sighed. I moved away from her and got out of bed.

 

“Rane what are doing?”

 

“Leaving” I said as got dressed

 

“ _Hakom_?”

 

“ _K_ _os_ I refuse to be treated and ordered like your servants. I'm not from your clan. You're not my Heda”

 

“ _B_ _eja._ I'm sorry. Your right I shouldn’t have done that. I'm sorry I snapped at you. _Beja_ come back to bed”

 

“No” I said as walked out of her tent. I could hear Lexa calling out for me. But I refuse to go back. I made way around the camp and tried to find a place to sleep. I decided to try go the healer. Maybe he will have some beds for me to sleep on. But before I could find it. I could hear someone calling my name from behind me. I turned to see man with olive skin and a young girl with brown hair.

 

“Are you Rane?” the young girl asked

 

“ _S_ _ha_. What do you want?”

 

“We heard your conversation with the Heda. She was pretty loud she probably scared all the animal away”

 

I laughed at her comment. She smiled and took a step towards me.

 

“I'm Octavia and this Lincoln. We can help you get to Skaikru.”

 

“How?”

 

“I'm originally from Skaikru. But joined this clan to train. I'm Indra's second.”

 

I nodded. This was perfect I can save them with or without Lexa's help.

 

“Do you know Clarke?

 

“ _Sha_ I do. She's my best friend” Octavia said

 

“Perfect. How soon can we leave?”

 

“It will be best if we leave in the morning. I can make sure we have the proper equipment for the journey.” Lincoln said

 

“Are you sure? Your one of Lexa's guard. You would be a traitor for doing this”

 

“I know and I don’t care. I was already called a traitor for being with Octavia”

 

I nodded to him. A love theirs was hard to find. I admired him. He was willing to give his clan and life to be with her.

 

“Ok. But we still have one problem. Where am I going to sleep?”

 

They smiled and beckon me to follow them.

 

“You can sleep in our tent. We have enough room for you”

 

I nodded. We walked around the camp. Gossiping about things. Octavia told me much about Skaikru and Clarke. The more I heard about this clan from the sky. The more I became interested. Maybe there was a chance I could persuade them to help me.

Lincoln walked ahead of us. He stopped at a medium size tent. It big enough to fit three people. We walked in.

 

“Here you can used this fur and blankets” Octavia said as she handed them over to me.

 

“ _Mochof_ ” I said as placed them on the ground in the corner.

 

“Good night Rane” Octavia said

 

“Night” I said to them both.

 

I tried to sleep but I was terrified of what my dreams will bring. Slowly my eyes began to close and sleep consumed me.

 

“ _Rane. My child…..”_

 

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a middle of a field. A cold breeze blew passed me sending shivers down my body. I hug myself to keep warm. I looked around and notice tall trees in the distant._

 

“ _Rane….._

 

_That voice appeared again._

 

“ _Hello. Who's there? Alix is that you?_

 

“ _Rane… beware of betrayal….._

 

“ _Betrayal?”_

 

“ _Danger…. death…._

 

“ _What? I don't understand?” I yelled but the voice disappeared._

 

_My vision became blurry and I black out._

 

I woke up the next morning with sweat surrounding my body. Octavia was sitting by my side.

 

“Oh thank god. Your awake. I was starting to get worried. Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah. I just a nightmare I guess or a vision. I'm not sure.”

 

“Tell me about it?”

 

I told Octavia about the strange dream and the voice I heard.

 

“Betrayal. Danger. Death. What the hell is that suppose to mean?

 

“I don't know.” I told her.

 

“Well I guess we just have to be careful. I'm guessing it a warning”

 

I nodded to her.

 

“On a lighter mode. You should get a shower first and then get dressed. Lincoln is ready with the bags and the horses. We will leave when your ready. Preferably before the Heda wakes up or her warriors.”

 

I nodded and stood up. I quickly got ready and soon enough we left the tent. I followed Octavia out of the camp. Lincoln was waiting for us by the river. The horses were carrying three bags each.

 

“Lets go. If we want to make it Arkadia in by tomorrow morning” he said as he climb on one the horses.

 

“Arkadia?

 

“That the home of Skaikru” Octavia answered.

 

I nodded and climbed on my on horse. I followed them down the path that will lead us to our destination.

 

**Back at camp( LPOV)**

 

After Rane walked out of my tent. I felt so guilty after they way I treated her. I didn’t mean to order her or command her like I did. I considered going after her. But I knew it will do no good. I decided to give her space and find her in the morning. My eyes began to finally close and soon I fell asleep. Dreaming of the red head beauty that should be by my side.

 

I woke up with the birds chirping outside. I got up and changed to my dress for the day. As I was fixing my hair into braids. I could hear footstep nearing my tent. I hope in my mind it was Rane.

 

“Good morning Heda. Your _dina_ is here” Indra announced

 

I felt some disappointment run through my heart. I put up my wall and I will not show weakness to my warriors.

 

“ _Min op_ ” I said to Indra

 

She came in and place as tray of food on a small table that was set up in my tent.

 

“ _M_ _ochof_   Indra.”

 

“Is there anything else you require Heda.”

 

“ _S_ _ha_. Rane left my tent last night. I want you to find her for me”

 

“ _S_ _ha_ Heda.” Indra said and left the tent.

 

I walked over to my _dina_ and ate. As I was finishing the last of my food. Indra walked in looking pissed off.

 

“Heda we have a problem. It appears Rane is no longer in the camp.”

 

“ _C_ _hit_? Explain?” I said in a commanding voice

 

“It appears my second and your guard Lincoln has left as well. From what I have gather they are helping her get to Arkadia.”

 

I sighed as anger began build inside of me. That bitch. I knew it was a mistake to let her join my clan. But Lincoln beg me for a favour and this how he repays me. By betraying my trust. I shook my head. I decided they were going to pay for this.

 

“Indra send out our best tracker. They couldn’t have gotten far yet. Catch them.”

 

“ _Sha_ Heda. I'll do as you command” Indra said as once again walked out of the tent.

 

Once she was gone. I let my emotions run free. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I cried for the second time since I met Rane. I vowed that moment I will find her and bring her back were she belongs.

 

**Back with Rane (RPOV)**

 

We rode for half a day before we decide to make camp. We pitched up our tents and made a fire.

 

Lincoln began the tasked of roasting our meat for dinner. While me and Octavia sat next to each other.

 

“So Rane. We told you about our selves. Now it time you to tell us about you”

 

“Ok. It's only fair. I'm 20 years old. I have powers that are controlled by my emotions. I have a mentor named Alix. She raised since I was a baby. I don’t know my parents. I have a friend named Anya. Both were sadly captured by the Maun men. I also have black blood and oh my eyes changes colour depending on my mood.”

 

“ _J_ _ok_. Damn Rane. That some crazy _skrish_ ” Octavia said with her mouth hanging open.

 

I looked at Lincoln and he wore the same expression.

 

“I know. Welcome to my life” I said happy voice

 

This cause both of them to laugh. We sat around and ate our meal. We chatted and was a having a good time. But suddenly Lincoln stopped eating and turned to look towards the trees.

 

“Hey Lincoln what wrong? Octavia asked

 

“Octavia. You and Rane need to get on your horses and leave”

 

“ _C_ _hit? Hakom_?

 

“They are coming”

 

“Who?

 

“Trikru scouts and a small army”

 

“What how can they find us so fast. We covered our tracks.”

 

“They must have sent there best. You and Octavia need to go. I'll stay and hold them off.”

 

“No Lincoln that suicide. You are a traitor now. They will kill you.”

 

“They wont” he said

 

“What do you mean?

 

“ _Kos_ they will die or be taken by the Maun men.” he said as he pointed towards somewhere behind us.

 

Octavia and I looked over. Sure enough the acid fog was fast approaching our location.

 

“Go now before its to late” he said as he hugged Octavia

 

“Lincoln…..I…...”

 

“I know. I love you too” he said as he pushed Octavia away from him. He looked at me with a sad smile.

 

“Rane do me a favour. Take care of Octavia for me.”

 

I nodded to him and give him a reassuring smile. Octavia and I climbed onto our horse. We looked at Lincoln one last time.

 

“Go” he said as prepare himself for the battle that about to come.

 

With a sad smile Octavia urged her horse into gallop and left.

 

“May we meet again” I said to Lincoln.

 

He nodded.

 

I turned my horse and followed after Octavia. I caught up with her near a bridge. I could see her eyes filling up with tears.

 

“It will be fine. We can rescue them.” I said

 

She looked at me and saw my fire red eyes.

 

“Holy shit. You weren’t kidding when you said you can change your eyes. That is so cool”

 

I laughed at her reaction. “Yeah it turns red when I'm angry. Blue when I'm hot and bothered”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yup” I replied

 

She smiled at me. I knew she trying to hide her pain and it was okay with me.

 

We rode our horses silently for a few hours. Suddenly Octavia stopped.

 

“Why we stopping?”

 

“Because we nearly there. Over that horizon is Arkadia. We going to need to walk from here. It would look bad if we go there with Trikru horses.”

 

I nodded and got down from my horse. I unbuckled the my bags. Octavia did the same. I carried my bags and watched her hit the horses on their backs. They gallop away. She walked back to me.

 

“This way” Octavia said as she began to walked down the path.

 

I followed her immediately. I was excited to see Arkadia.

 

As we walked Octavia told me about her and Lincoln. I admire how much they loved each other. I wished at that moment I could find someone who can love me like that.

 

Soon we came to the gates of Arkadia. As we approach I could see two armed men standing on top of the watched tower.

 

“Halt who goes there?” one of the man said

 

“Octavia you dumb ass. Now lets us in Bellamy.

 

Bellamy looked and smiled at his younger sister. Its been 3 months since he last saw her. He was glad she had come back to him.

 

“Open the gates” he order

 

The gates parted and we walked inside. A small group had gather to greet Octavia. They all took turns to hug her. It was a happy reunion.

 

“Octavia who is this?” Bellamy asked

 

“Her name is Rane. She a grounder”

 

“What? You bought a grounder to our camp. Are you crazy?” Bellamy said snapping at Octavia

 

“Listen to me. She different for the others. Her family was taken by the maun men. She wants to form an alliance with us. To defeat them. Plus she has powers.”

 

Bellamy and the others looked me. I knew they were worried about their safety.

 

“I'm mean no harm. I'm a grounder but I'm not from Trikru or any of the 12 clans. Octavia has told me you have advance technology like the maun men. She said you can disable the acid fog and the cameras.”

 

“Yes. We can. But why should we help you? You grounders have been attacking us none stop. My people are dying because of you.” Bellamy said. I saw anger flashed in his eyes. He walked up to me and hit me hard across the face. Octavia and the others grabbed Bellamy and pulled him away from me.

 

I placed a hand on my cheek and hissed in pain. I looked at them and felt my eyes turning red. I felt my power surging through me.

 

“Shit. Look what you have done. Bellamy” Octavia said as she let go of him. She then walked slowly up to me.

 

“Octavia what are you doing? Get away from her” Bellamy shouted.

 

“No we need to calm her down before she uses her powers.” Octavia said

 

I looked at her trying my hardest to control my temper. Sparks began to fly. A shield of pure electric energy appeared in a sphere around me. I knew at that moment my powers have fully awaken. I could see the Skaikru people cowering in fear. Octavia stood in front of me.

 

“Calm down. It's ok. Bellamy didn’t mean to hit you. He's just protective and obviously has anger issues. I think he need to go some anger management class.” she said.

 

I watched as she stuck her tongue out to me and made silly faces. I felt myself beginning to smile and laughed with her. My powers began to calm down and the barrier was disappearing . My eyes were going back to its original colour.  


“Thank god. I'm so glad that work.” Octavia said as she sighed in relief.

 

I smiled at her. She brought me back to where her friends were.

 

“I'm sorry” I said to them.

 

I could see they were still afraid of me. Silence filled the air until one of them finally spoke

 

“Holy shit. Octavia wasn’t kidding when she said you have powers. That's fucking awesome. I'm Raven by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you too”

 

One by one the group told me their names. I smiled at them and shook their hands.

 

“so tell us super girl what your story?” jasper asked

 

I nodded and told them everything about me from the beginning. After I finished I noticed they were all shocked and speechless. Each one had their mouths hanging open.

 

“Damn that some crazy shit” Raven said finally after 30 minutes.

 

The group nodded in agreement to her statement.

 

“I know. It's quite a story isn’t?.” I said smiling at them.

 

“Indeed it is.” a woman said behind me

 

I turned around to see two woman. Both of them with blond hair. But one was younger and had blue eyes.

 

“Chancellor Abby. This Rane” Octavia said to her

 

“Nice to meet you Rane.” she said

 

“You too chancellor. I'm sorry about what happened before.” I said

 

“its ok. It was not your fault. I'm just glad no one is hurt.” Abby said

 

I smiled at her and nodded.

 

“Come lets go inside and discuss this alliance.”

 

We walked for a few minutes until we came to a massive ship.

 

“What is that?” I asked. I was curious and fascinated by the technology.

 

“This is arkadia. It the ship we crash landed on. Most of it still intact. It our home.”

 

I nodded. We entered and I began to examine the place. I ran around ready to explore. I was fascinated as the door to the rooms began to open and close as I walk past. I decided to play with it.

 

Octavia and Raven began to laugh at me. Bellamy and the others had smiles on there faces.

 

“What so funny?” I said as I turned towards them.

 

“you're like a kid in a candy store. So hyper and excited” Octavia said

 

“Candy store?” I asked

 

“it's a place where kids can by sweets and sugar. Back then the children loved it apparently” raven said

 

I nodded and smiled at them. They looked at me and I felt my eyes changing colour again.

 

“Rane your eyes. It's orange.” Octavia said

 

“Cool” I said.

 

I then turned around and ran past them into another corridor.

 

“Rane slowly down. You will get lost” Octavia said as she ran after me.

 

They ran into the corridor I just entered.

 

“Ok where the hell is she?” raven asked

 

“We need to split up. Check every room on this level. We need to find her” Octavia said

 

Everyone agreed with her and left.

 

Octavia was about leave but stopped when she heard Clarke calling her name. She turned around and smiled to her best friend.

 

“It's been awhile. I'm glad you're back” Clarke said

 

“Me too. It's nice to see everyone again. Being a grounder was harder then I thought. But it made me stronger.”

 

“Good. So Rane how old is she?”

 

“She's 20.”

 

“Do you know if she's with anyone?”

 

“Um I don’t know. Why are you asking me this? Please don’t tell me you already planing on hitting that?”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“No. Can't say I blame you. She is hot, gorgeous and very very sexy. If I wasn't with Lincoln. I would defiantly tap that”

 

“I would too. Did you see her ass? It begging to be touched” Raven said as she pop up next to them.

 

Octavia and Clarke laughed at her comment.

 

“And her boobs. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at them.  


“I know. I'm glad 'Im a lesbian”

 

“me too” raven said

 

They both laughed and Octavia shook her head.

 

“A guys the sooner we find her. The more you can check out her body”

 

At that moment both Raven and Clarke ran as fast they could to each room. They double their efforts to find Rane.

 

**Somewhere in the ship( RPOV)**

 

I walked slowly and explore Arkadia. I came across various object I was fascinated with. In one room there were electronics and computers. Like the ones in the ruins. I walked up to them and press a button. It came to life and made sounds. I pick up weird looking object that was laying on the table. I pressed the button and the object lit up. It began making a loud horrible noise and started to feel hot. I drop it on the ground and ran to the corner. My hand was red and rashes began to appear. I sat down on the floor and cried. The next thing I knew the door opened and Octavia ran in. she picked up the device and turned it off. She walked over to me and pulled me into hug.

 

“It's ok Rane. Your safe now.” she said

 

I nodded and let her comfort me. We sat on the floor for a few minutes before she stood up and walked over to device on the wall. I watched her press a red button.

 

“Guys I found her. Were in raven's shop. We are also going to need medical help. Her hand is badly burned.” she said.

 

She walked back to me and sat down. A few minutes later the door opened again. I looked up to see Raven and Clarke walking in.

 

“What happened?” Raven asked as she looked at my puffy face

 

“She found your laser device and turned it on.” Octavia said

 

“Shit. The one that is designed for metal repair?” Raven asked

 

Octavia nodded. Raven sighed and sat down in front of me.

 

“Rane I'm sorry. But I can assure you are safe.”

 

I nodded to her. I looked up and met Clarke eyes for the first time. She stood behind raven. A smile appeared on her face. Were stared at each other for a few minutes until Octavia began to laugh. She pointed at me.

 

“What so funny Octavia?” Raven asked

 

“Look at her eyes.” Octavia replied

 

Raven looked at my eyes. “They are blue”

 

“Rane told me once. Her eyes turn blue when she turned on. As I hot and bothered kinda of way” octavia blurted out.

 

I blushed and covered my eyes with hands. Raven and Octavia laughed harder at my reaction.

 

“Enough you two. I think its cute.”Clarke said scolding them

 

“She's right. You shouldn’t make fun of her. She cant control it yet” Abby said from the door.

 

Raven and Octavia sighed and bowed their heads.

 

“Rane were sorry we laughed at you.”

 

“It's fine. You aren’t the first ones to laughed at that.” I said

 

“Who else laugh at you?” Clarke asked

 

“Lexa” I said

 

As soon I said this Octavia sighed and her smile disappeared.

 

“Who is Lexa?” Clarke asked

 

“The commander of the grounders.” I replied

 

“Shit.” Raven said

 

“Rane how do you know her first name?” Clarke asked

 

“I… um…

 

“Because she is the pheonix or in their words a _prisa_ _._ ” Octavia said looking at me.

 

I nodded to her.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Raven asked

 

“Well there is a legend among the grounders. A woman with blood as black as night will appear and rule beside the Heda. She will be know as the Phoenix and she can also be called _prisa_ which means princess. That's you isn’t rane”

 

“Lexa thinks it me. But I'm not sure.” I said to them sadly.

 

They nodded at me before Abby told us to head to the medical bay so she checked my hand. I nodded and got up. I followed down the hall slowly. Octavia noticed my pace and walked beside me.

 

“Rane you ok?” she asked

 

“yeah. I'm scared I might get lost again or hurt my self again.” I said

 

Octavia smiled at me and wrap her arm around my shoulder.

 

“Hey your going to be fine. As long as one of us is with you at all times. Abby is a healer. She fix up in no time.”

 

I nodded and smiled. We entered a massive room filled with machines I never encountered before.

 

“Rane why don’t you sit over here” Abby asked pointing to a bed table.

 

I nodded and did as I was told. I watched as Abby cross the room and opened a bunch of drawers. Raven and Clarke sat on the seats next to bed. Octavia was leaning against the wall with a massive smile on her face. Abby returned shortly after and sat in a chair in front of me. I held my hand out to her. I watched she applied some gel and wrap it in a white cloth.

 

“There you go that should it. Don't take the bandage off. You going need to keep it on for a few days. Be sure not to get it wet” Abby said

 

I nodded and thank her. I was talking to the group when the door to the medical bay opened and Bellamy walked in.

 

“Sorry to interrupt. But we have a problem at the gate. The grounders are here. They are demanding to return what we took from them.”

 

“Hang on we did take anything that theirs.” raven said

 

“Yes you did” I said with a sad smile. I knew this was going happened.

 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked

 

“Me. I belong to lexa and the grounders. When Octavia and Lincoln took me here. Even though I agreed to come. In the grounders minds they think you kidnapped me. I knew she will send someone after me. But you don't have to worry I can take care of this.” I said as I got up and headed out the door. The others followed. We walked to the gate which was already opened.

 

“ _Chil yo daun. Disha kru laik ai lukot_. No harm is to come to them” I said to the grounder army.

 

A man with war paint surrounding his eyes stepped forward and bowed.

 

“ _Sha prisa_. We will do as you command but I must advice you to return with us back to camp.”

 

“ _Chon yu bilaik_?”

 

“ _Ai_ name Gustus. General of the Trikru clan.”

 

“thank you for advice but I have made my decision I won't be returning to your camp. Go back to your Heda and Tell her I formed an alliance with the Skairu. If she wish from me return to her. She must come here herself. _Kos_ I won't leave this place. This is my home now.”

 

Gustus began to frown and sighed.

 

“ _S_ _ha prisa_. But the Heda will not be happy with your decision.”

 

I nodded to him. “I'm grateful for your concern but I have decided. Further more your army will stay away from Arkadia. If any of your men enter the gate without permission. I will not hesitate to destroy you”

 

“ _S_ _ha_. We will withdraw.” Gustus said as he bowed once more and went back to his warriors. I watched as he gave orders and the army marched off. I turned around and went back inside Arkadia. I saw Octavia and the others staring at me with shock looks on their faces.

 

“What?” I asked them

 

“How did you to that?” Clarke asked

 

“Do what?”

 

“Command the grounder army. I thought only they only take orders from the Heda.” clarke asked

 

Octavia snickered and started laughing.

 

“Clarke you don't get it do you. Rane is the Heda's equal. So they don't have a choice but follow her orders or else they will get executed.

 

The others nodded at her explanation and were completely understanding. They haven't met the grounder yet but they have heard how ruthless she can be with her warriors. We went back to the ship and talked for the rest of the night.

 

**Back in Trikru camp ( LPOV)**

 

I sat in my thrown room tent waiting for Rane's return. I ready to apologize to her and beg for her remain by my side. A knock on my door alerted my me back into reality. I was hoping it was Rane.

 

“ _M_ _in op_ ” I ordered

 

I watched as Indra walked in with a grim look on the her face.

 

“Your army has returned to camp without the your _prisa_. She has refused to returned here and now has claimed Arkadia as her home. She also has formed an alliance with Skaikru.”

 

I knew there was a possibility this would happen.

 

“I see.”

 

“There's more Heda. She said that if you want her then you must go Arkadia yourself and claim her.”

I sighed and stood up. I looked at Indra smiled. Prepare the horses we are going to Arkadia.

Indra nodded her head and bowed. My servant entered the tent and help me into my armour. I decided not to put war paint on my face. I left my tent and got on my horse. We rode into the night heading straight for Arkadia.

 

**Back with Rane ( RPOV)**

 

Morning came as I woke up in my own room. Abby was kind enough to set me up in one of the unused rooms. Last night me and the others had talked about the alliance and began to plan how to get the Skaikru people and my family out of the mountain.

 

I got up and tried to find some clothes. But I realized I didn't have my bags. I walked out of the room and tried to find my way into the cafeteria to see if Octavia was awake and ask her if she has my clothes.

I entered a hallway. I looked around to see where is was but I couldn ' t find any signs on the doors. I continued to walk until I choose a room. I entered only to realized I was in a bedroom. I look around to see if I could figure out who lives here. I searched the place.  After a while I gave up and sat down on the bed. A few minutes later I heard the door opened. I looked up and saw  C larke walking in. 

 

“Rane. Are you ok?”

 

“Not really. I wanted to find Octavia to see if where my clothes were. But I got lost again. Then I entered this room. Hoping it was hers.”

 

Clarke smiled “her room is two doors down to left”

 

“Ok thanks” I said I as got up and was about to head to the door when Clarke grabbed my arm.

She pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around me.

 

“Wait. If you want I can lend you some of my clothes for now. I'm sure it will fit you” she said in seductive voice.

 

I stayed silent but I felt my body heating up. I knew my eyes were blue.

 

“Um… ok… but where is your room…….” I said in between depth breathes

 

“Right here” was all she said as she leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. I was shocked at first but I began to kiss her as well. She began to lead back to her bed and layed on top of it. Soon it became a full make out session. Clarke began to undo the buttons of my shirt. Her hand explored my body. We so lost in our moment. We didn’t hear the door opening until it was to late.

 

“Holly shit. My eyes” Octavia said as she pretend to cover her eyes.

 

“What the fuck Octavia. Have you ever heard of knocking.” Clarke said angrily as tried to cover me with her body.

 

“Well how was I suppose to know you two were getting on. I came here to see if you seen Rane. Since she wasn’t in her room. Now I know why.” Octavia answered with a smile on her face. 

 

Clarke was about to tell her leave when the door opened once more.

 

“Hey Octavia did you find….. holy fuck. Not fair I wanted to kiss her first. You guys up for a threesome?”Raven smirked as tried to get pass Octavia.

Octavia sighed and hit her in the back of the head.

 

“No one is having her right now.” Octavia said

 

“Why not?” both Clarke and raven said at the same time.

 

“Well because we just gotten a message from the grounders. Their Heda is arriving in hour to claim her.”

 

Clarke sighed and turned to me. I saw the sadness and anger in her eyes.

 

“We should get you dress. Go with Octavia she show the showers and give you clothes.” Clarke said. She kissed me one last time and stood up. I stood up as well. I walked over to Octavia. She grabbed my hand and lead out of the room.

 

“You ok?” she asked

 

“Yeah just confused I guess.”

 

“Clarke likes you and apparently so does raven.”

 

“But how. I mean I only just met them. The same thing happened with Lexa.”

 

“Maybe its one of your powers. To attract lesbian women to your sexy ass.”

 

I laughed at her comment.

 

We continued to walk down the hall until we reach the door painted pink.

 

“This the girls showers. Go in there and wait for me. I'll go get you some clothes first. I nodded and did as she said. The shower room was massive. With different stall lining up on one side. One the other were big mirrors and bathroom sinks cabinets which were filled with various items. I walked up to them curious about their purpose.

 

“They are called make up” Octavia said as she entered the room

 

“Make up?

 

“My people use it on their faces to make themselves more beautiful”

 

“But why would you do that? why cover what your are born with? isn't natural beauty better?”

 

Octavia smileY at my statement.

 

“yes but not everyone likes what they look like. That's why they use this”

 

I nodded even though I didn't agree with her. I knew I had to respect their weird ways or else this alliance with not work.

 

“Ok. Lets get you clean and presentable for your Heda”

 

“She's not my Heda and I don't need her approval for anything”

 

Octavia nodded. After an hour of showering and getting dress. I was finally ready. Octavia had lend me some blue tight jeans and a t-shirt that said MISS SEXY OVER HERE in bold letters. I asked her what it meant. She just laughed and said not to worry.

We left the shower room and headed straight for the cafeteria. As we entered the room became silent and everyone turned to look at us with their mouths hanging open.

 

“Octavia what are they staring at?”

 

“You” she said and back away from me.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because you look like one of us now. Plus I think some of them think your hot. Especially raven and Clarke.” she said with a smirk on her face.

 

I felt a blush creeping on my face. I turned to look at raven and Clarke. They were sitting at the same table. Both were looking at me with hunger and lust in their eyes.

 

“Ok everybody that enough go back to your food.” Abby ordered in a stern voice.

 

The room grew loud again. People began to converse once again. Abby walked up to me and Octavia.

 

“Rane why don’t you go and seat next to Clarke and raven. I need to talk to Octavia for a minute.”

 

I nodded and went over to Clarke. I sat down and began to eat. Even though they were far away from me. I could still hear there conversation.

 

“Did I do it right?

 

“Yes. Nice job. Especially the t-shirt classic. Now I'm sure Clarke will fight for her.”

 

I watched as Octavia nodded to Abby. Both then smiled and walked over to our table.

 

We eat and talked for few hours until one of the sentry guards came up to us.

 

“Chancellor the grounders are here. They request yours and Rane presence at the main gate.” he said

 

Abby nodded and got up. She looked at me and I nodded to her. It was time.

 

When we reached the gate it was already opened.

 

“Welcome commander to Arkadia” Abby said as she walked up to them. Abby held out her hand to her.

 

Lexa hesitated for a few minutes. Before taking it and shaking Abby hand.

 

“Come inside. We can discuss the alliance further. But I'm your army has to stay out here. You can bring two people inside if you want.”

 

Lexa nodded and turned around. She ordered for Indra and Gustus to accompany her.

The group walked inside towards us. I could feel Lexa's eyes landing on me. I heard gasped as took in my appearance. She walked up to me and place her palm on my cheek. We looked into each other eyes. Lexa began to lean in and are lips were inches apart. I knew she wanted to kiss me. But before she could. I was pulled away from her. Into another pair of arms. I looked up saw that it was Clarke who pulled me away. I saw she was glaring at Lexa who looked really pissed off. The tension was thick.

 

“What the hell do you think your doing? get your hands off she is mine”Lexa said

 

“She not yours.” Clarke shouted background

 

Lexa eyes narrowed. She recognized that voice.

 

“So your the one who burn 300 hundred of my men”

 

“Your the one who sent them there to kill us” Clarke with a smug look

 

Lexa attacked Clarke. But I jumped in between them.

 

“Enough” I screamed at them. My powers erupted sending everyone around me to the ground.

 

“Fighting will get us no where. Put your stupid feud aside and focus on the real problem. The enemy is out there. We need to work together to rescue our people. If the two of you can't to that then I will leave and neither of you will ever see me again” I said screaming at them.

 

I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. I knew I had to get away from before I hurt anyone. I sighed and walked way from them back into the ship.

 

They watched me leave. Everyone was silent for moment before Octavia spoke up.

 

“Nice going. Thanks to you managed to piss off the one person I know you both care about. She could have killed us all. Lucky she has more sense then the to of you. For everyone sake please work your problems out.” she said as she got up and left.

 

Lexa looked at Clarke. She saw the sadness and regret in her eyes. Lexa also felt the same way. They looked at each other and nodded.

 

“We should to talk and get this over with” Lexa said

 

Clarke nodded and gestured for her to follow. The group headed inside ship into the main room. They began negotiations but achieve nothing. After a few hours they were no where near fixing their problems.

 

“Ok this is getting as nowhere. We can't agree on anything.” Clarke said frustratingly

 

Everyone nodded and gave up.

 

“That because your not looking at the bigger picture. Clarke tell Lexa about your little project.”

 

“how did you know …….”

 

“It doesn’t matter. Just tell her you can change the reapers back to human.”

 

“What?” Lexa shouted

 

clarke sighed and nodded “my mother and I have been working on ways to bring them back life. We developed a serum that can revive their systems. But we haven’t tested it yet. We need to capture one first”

 

Lexa nodded and looked at Indra. “Gather our best hunters tell I have a mission for them”

 

Indra nodded and bowed her head.

 

“If you succeed I will agree to your alliance. If not I will destroy Arkadia.”

 

Clarke nodded and looked at her mom. She knew her people were worried but she also knew her experiment is going to work.

 

An hour passed as each side began preparations to capture a reaper. Working together with be a challenge for both side but I had faith they will succeed.

 

“Does everyone know what their tasked is today?” I said

 

Some of the people nodded but others we confused. The Trikru hunters were not happy but they couldn't disobey an order from their Heda.

 

“Ok let's move out” I said.

 

Everyone began to move and we set up our traps. Hoping it would work.

 

A few hours pass and there was no sign of any of the reapers. We waited in the bushes and kept an eye but so far nothing has come. A few more minutes passed when we finally hear two sets of footstep heading our way. We waited until they near us before we jump and attack them. I was the first one to reach the reapers. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized who it was.

 

“Alix?” I said

 

She looked at me with dead eyes and growled at me. I saw the hunger in eyes. She launched at me and tried to bite me. Lexa and Octavia were the first one to reach us. They grabbed her arms and tries prey her off me. Once they succeed they hit her the head. But before we can tie her up. The other reaper attack us. We fought him off. Octavia was the first one to recognized who he was.

 

“Lincoln?” she said as tears fell from her eyes. I place my hand on her shoulder. I knew how she felt. Lincoln attack us again but this time I was ready for him. I used my powers and I send him flying into a tree. He was knock out instantly. We quickly grabbed them and tied them up. The group headed back to Arkadia. We took them to a prison room and quickly restrained them on the bed table. I walked up to Alix and touched her face. I saw evidence of torture around her body. I became pissed off and I vowed I will destroy the Maun men.

 

“Rane we need to get started. I get everything ready.” Abby said

 

We nodded and let her began the operation on Alix and Lincoln. We watched as gave them the serum. Immediately both of their bodies began to counter act. They began to trash around wildly.

 

“Hold them down” Abby shouted. Lexa and I grabbed a hold on Alix. While the others grabbed Lincoln. Suddenly both of them layed still. It was clear it failed.

 

“What happened?” I asked with tears in my eyes

 

“Their hearts stopped.” Abby said as she began pushing into Alix chest. Across from us Clarke was doing the same. About a few minutes later they gave up. It was clear they were dead.

 

“Why are you stopping?” Octavia screamed as she took over from Clarke.

 

“Octavia…… he's dead” Bellamy said as he tried to prey her off

 

“No he's not. I can't….” Octavia layed her head on Lincoln chest and cried.

 

Lexa watched us for few minutes before nodding to Indra.

 

“Kill Skaikru” Indra said as she pulled out her sword. But before they could attack I grabbed the sky guard stick one on each hand and place the tip on Alix and Lincoln chest. I shocked them both twice and on the third try they began to breathe again. They soon opened their eyes shortly after. Alix and lincoln looked around the room before looking at me.

 

“Rane…..” they both said at the same time.

 

I smiled at them. “Welcome back”

 

Octavia and the others were shocked at what I did. They looked at us and walked over. Lincoln looked over at Octavia who wrapped her arms around him. I looked at them and smiled.

 

“You… did good. I knew you will save us” Alix said.

 

“I just I wish I got to you sooner” I said

 

“Not your fault. You had no idea what they would do to us”

 

I nodded and hugged Alix. I looked up to see Lexa eyes on me. Indra and her warriors had withdrawn and stood silently behind her.

 

“So its seem you have succeed. I agree to your alliance with Skaikru.” she said

 

Abby nodded “We discuss the terms in my office later. But for now we should rest and eat first. I'm sure everyone is hungry”

 

Everyone nodded to Abby and we headed out to the cafeteria. I walked into the hall way with Clarke who was helping me support Alix weight. Ahead of us Lincoln was being supported by Octavia and Bellamy.

We eat and talked for a few hours. We finally came up with a plan to attack the mountain. We decided to split up into to teams. One will attack from the front of the mountain and other will go in via the hidden entrance. This plan will be executed tomorrow night. Till then everyone will preparing and making sure everything was ready.

 

**Time skip (RPOV)**

 

“You ready for this?” Octavia asked as she stood next to me. I volunteered to be one of the people to sneak in. My group consisted of Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Finn and Raven.

“Yes. I want to get this over with. It won't be easy but I know we can do this” I said. Everyone nodded and agreed with me. A few minutes later a loud bang echoed around the mountain. I turned to the others and they nodded. We ran quickly through the bushes until we came across a hidden hatch. We opened and jumped inside.

 

**Elsewhere(Lexa's group)**

 

The battle horn rang and my warriors began to attack the base. My head kept wondering about Rane. I was disappointed when she chose to go with Clarke. I felt sad but I knew I won't give her up. She is mine forever.

The battle continued. We quickly gain ground and entered the base. We drove the maun men back. We searched each room and freed my people. When entered a white room. A man wearing a lab coat sat on a chair.

 

“Welcome Heda. I been waiting for you. My Emerson and I have deal for you.”

 

**Back with Rane**

 

We thought we were prepared for what was inside the base. We were wrong. As we quietly walked around following the instructions Alix and Lincoln gave us. We didn't realize how big the place was.

 

“Ok, according to Lincoln the main holding facility is on the fifth floor. We go and rescue them and then meet up with Lexa.”

 

The others nodded. After a few minutes we reached our destination. The door opened only to reveal hundreds of reapers who came at us with such a force. I held up my hand and send them flying to the walls. The other readied their guns.

 

“Remember killing is the last resort. We need to rescue as much as we can.” I shouted

 

The others nodded and joined the fight. When the last reaper fell we moved forward to the holding cells and opened them. Once we got everyone out we headed to the meeting point. As we arrive I could see Lexa and her people waiting for us. Once we reached them I saw she surrounded by people I didn't recognized.

 

“What is this? They are surrendering.” Clarke asked

 

“Not quite” a man next to Lexa spoke

 

Clarke looked him then back to Lexa.

 

“what did you do?” Clarke asked

 

“What you would have done. Save my people.” Lexa said

 

“And my people?”

 

“I'm sorry Clarke. They weren’t part of the deal” Lexa said.

 

Clarke and others were shocked at Lexa's betrayal. I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

 

The man turned to Lexa “You made the right choice commander”

 

I looked at Lexa as Anya came up to us.

 

“What is all this?” Anya asked

 

“Your commander has made a deal” Clarke said

 

“What about the prisoners from the arch?”

 

“They all be killed. But Lexa's doesn’t care about that.” Clarke said anger seeping from her.

 

Lexa looked at me first then looked back at clarke “I do care. But I made this choice with my head and not my heart. My duty to protect my people comes first”

 

“Please don't do this” Clarke said

 

“I'm sorry Clarke.

 

“Commander not like this let us fight.” Anya said

 

“No the deal is done. _Rowe op_.”

 

A battle horn rang out and her army began to march away.

 

“You two follow the our people to the down the mountain. Those are the terms.” Lexa said as she looked at me and Anya.

 

“Lexa don't be stupid. Let me help them” I said

 

“Take her” she ordered

 

A few warriors tried to grabbed me but I fought them and send them flying with a flick of my hand. I getting ready for another attack but suddenly I felt a pain on my arm I looked down and noticed there was a needle embedded on my skin. I became dizzy and fell to the ground. Lexa walked up to me and pick me in her arms. She turned to Anya who nodded reluctantly.

 

Lexa then looked at Clarke once more.

 

“May we meet again” she said before turning around and disappearing down the mountain path.

 

 

 

**Translator**

 

**prisa- princess**

**min op- enter**

**sha- yes**

**kos- because**

**chon yu balik- who are you?**

**ai- my**

**chil yu daun- stand down**

**disha kru liak ai lukot- this people are my friends**

**chit- what**

**hakom- why**

**jok- fuck**

**skrish- shit**

**dina- food**

**mochof- thank you  
beja- please**

**rowe op- retreat**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review and tell me what you think. should I continue?


	6. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Clarke? Rane reunites with alix.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

**Location: Polis (RPOV)**

 

I woke up with a massive headache. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I found myself on top of a bed covered in expensive furs and silk. There was a dresser on one side and a table filled with fresh fruit. On the other was a balcony. I sat up slowly and tried to get up. My head was still dizzy which cause me sway a little for a few minutes. When I finally manage to stand up straight I went over to the balcony and saw I was in a tower. Below me was city I didn't recognize.

 

“Where the hell am I?” I asked loudly

 

“Your in Polis”

 

I turned around to see Anya standing near the door. She was holding a tray of food.

 

“But how did I get here? All I remember is attacking the mountain base and saving the people they took. Then it goes blurry.”

 

“That because they injected you with a special herb medicine that make you black out and forget things for awhile. But the effects will wear off soon depending on how much they gave you.”

 

As if on cue images and memories flashed into my mind. I remember Lexa's betrayal and how I refused to leave. She gave the order to her warriors to attack me and I felt a sting in my arms. I remember collapsing to the ground.

 

Anger began to boil inside of me. How dare she do this to me. I could feel my body heating up.

 

“Where is your Heda?” I asked with venom in my voice.

 

“Calm down Rane. The Heda is at a meeting right now. You can't…..

 

“ _S_ _hof op_.” I shouted at her as I walked up to her. I knew it wasn't right to get angry at her since she did nothing wrong. But I needed to release my anger.

 

Anya sense my power raising and bowed her head. She stepped aside and let me passed. I wondered down the hall. After a few minutes of wondering around I finally found Lexa's thrown room. As I walked up I could see two guards posted outside her door.

 

“Move” I said

 

“I'm sorry _p_ _risa_ but we have specific orders to not let anyone in”

 

“Fine have it your way” I said with a smirk on my face. I wave my hand and send both of the falling through the double doors.

 

Lexa and her generals were shocked as I walked in with a red light surrounding me.

 

“Rane….

 

“ _S_ _hof op_ Lexa. How dare you do this to me. Taking me against my will. Betraying my trust and destroying our chance for peace. Now I know what the dream meant. Octavia was right its was a warning and message to stay away from you.” I said as my powers flared up.

 

The people around us cowered in fear except for Lexa. She stood up from her thrown and began to walked towards me. Her generals tried to stop her but she ordered them stay back.

 

“Rane I know your angry. But I did what I had to do as leader of this clan. Protecting my people always comes first”

 

“I know it is your duty but it's not mine. I'm not one of your people. I don't need protection. I could have stayed and help them. You took me without my permission and expect me to just follow you. Well it's not going to happen.” I said as glared at her

 

Lexa looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

 

“Stay away from me. Just because your Heda. It dosen't mean I won't use my powers against you.”

 

Lexa continued her movement until she was standing right in front of me.

 

“I know you wont hurt me because deep down you feel something for me. There's a connection between us. Rane I need you by my side. I love you. I don't know how it happened. _Beja_ forgive me. _Beja_ be mine again.”

 

I looked at her and saw the sincerity in her words.

 

“I thought _hodnes laik kwelnes_ ”

 

“I thought it was after Costia died. I vowed never to love again. That is until I met you. I realized I was wrong. _Hodnes laik uf_.”

 

I nodded and I felt tears falling down from my eyes. Lexa placed her hand on my left cheek and leaned in. I felt her lips touch mine gently. The kiss was soft and slowly. I felt Lexa's arms wrap around me.

 

“NO” I shouted and pushed Lexa hard away from me. I looked at her and shook my head. “Never touch me again” I said before I turned around and walked out of the double doors. I could hear my name being called out by Lexa but I didn't stop. I continued to walk until I was out of the her tower.

I wondered around the city and found my self in secluded place. I could see small children sitting on the ground. Titus was standing in the front. I knew it must be one of the classes Anya talked about. I was to turn around and leave them be when a young girl came up next to me and pulled at my dress.

 

“Your the princess” she said in her tiny little voice. She couldn't have been more than 6 moons.

 

“ _S_ _ha_ I am. What your name?”

 

“Calane.”

 

“That's a pretty name for a very pretty girl.” I said as I tickled her. She laughed and giggle next to me which cause the other kids to come over to us. A young boy who was the oldest of the group came up to me.

 

“ _H_ _ei prisa_ I'm Aden.” he said as he bowed his head.

 

One by one the kids introduce themselves and I smiled at them.

 

“Ok that's enough. Please return to your seats.” Titus ordered

 

Quickly the children nodded and sat down. All except Calane. She tugged on my dress again and pulled me with her.

 

“What's wrong?”  


“Come stay” she said as pulled me towards her seat.

 

I nodded to her and sat down next to her. She then climb on my lap and leaned her head back. I smiled and hugged her. All around me the other kids rearrange themselves. Aden sat next to me closely. I looked at Titus and saw the smile on his face. I smiled back at him and shrugged my shoulders.

 

“Ok Natblida's. Who can tell me what are the traits to being a great Heda?” Titus asked

 

Most the children raised their hands in the air.

 

“Aden?”

 

“Wisdom” he said

 

“Good. A great Heda needs to have all the knowledge and needs to learn everything about our history” Titus said.

“Jade?” Titus called out.

 

“Compasion” he said

 

“Excellent. Heda's must know when to forgive someone and must be able to make hard decision.” Titus said

 

“Calane?”

 

She looked at me. I saw the frighten look in her eyes. I had a feeling she didn't know the answer. I leaned and whispered in her ear. She looked at me and nodded.

 

“Strength” she said in her baby voice.

 

Titus smiled “Correct. The Heda is the strongest warrior. Both physically and mentally. Each Heda must be able to defeat any enemy they encounter. Excellent now that will all for the day. Aden would you please lead them back to the tower.”

 

Aden nodded to Titus and stood up. He ordered the younger children to form a line. They all stood up all except Calane who was still sitting in my lap. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. Aden came to us and tried to pray her away from me.

 

“No go” she said as her hands tighten around me. Tears began to form in her eyes as Aden tried once more. She screamed and buried herself further into me.

 

“Aden its fine. I'll take her back inside myself” I said

 

“Are you sure _prisa_?”

 

“ _S_ _ha_ ”

 

Aden nodded his head and went to other children. They smiled at me and Titus before leaving the training area.

 

Carefully I stood up and rearranged Calane in my arms. Titus came towards us.

 

“She seems to taken a liking to you. She wont talk to anyone. Not even with the other children. You the first person she ever spoken to” he said

 

We both looked at Calane. She was happily resting her head on my shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. She was fast asleep.

 

“She is a little young start training to be Heda isn't she?” I asked

 

“Yes. We usually get them when they are about 9 moons but Calane was a different case. She was abandon by her parents when they found out she was a _natblida_. She was brought to us by one of our warriors. They found her in the forest outside polis wrapped in blankets. She was only an infant then. She was very lucky not to be eaten by the animals that lurk in the forest.”

 

“I see. Who has been looking after her since then?”

 

“She was left in the care of Aden's mother. She just had a baby of her own and had milk to spare.”

I nodded. The three of us walked through the city in silence. We we near the entrance of the tower when Anya came out.

 

“There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. Heda is not happy, She has sent every general to search polis. Where have you been anyway?” Anya said very loudly

 

Calane began to stir from her sleep and whined. I placed my hand on her back and rocked her gently. Anya looked at me with a puzzled look.

 

“Anya lower your voice. Please” Titus ordered

 

“Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Its just Heda is being a pain. She went crazy when you ran off. You know how she Titus.”

 

“Yes I do. But you can tell the her that Rane has been with me and the night bloods. She walked into my class and decided to stay and watch.” Titus said

 

“Ok I see. But are why you carrying Calane?”

 

“It's a long story. She seems to like me. She been clinging to me since she saw me.”

 

“Wait she talks to you?”

 

I nodded. As if on cue Calane woke up once more and lifted her head from my shoulder.

 

“Mama hungry” she said

 

The three of us looked at her. I was completely surprised.

 

“Did she just……

 

Titus and Anya nodded.

 

“Mama” Calane said again as she placed her hand on both my cheek. She gave a me big smile and I knew I didn't have the heart to correct her.

 

“You hungry? Well let's go and find something to eat.” I said as I began to tickle her tummy.

 

She giggled and nodded. I looked at Anya and Titus. “Do you guys want to come?”

 

“I loved to but I must go see the Heda and give a report on the classes I did today” he said

 

I nodded and watched as he bowed to me. He walked to the tower and disappeared. I looked at Anya.

 

“I'm free plus I rather go with the two of you then go back to the meeting” she said.

 

“Mama friend?” Calane asked as she looked at anya

 

“ _Sh_ _a_. I'm Anya”

 

“Hi nya”

Anya smiled “Close enough”

 

We laughed and turned around. We went back to middle of the city where the market was located. I didn't notice the door to the tower opened once more and Lexa stepped out looking at me with longing in her eyes.

 

Lexa's (POV)

 

When she ran from me it broke my heart. Hearing those words hurt me even worse then Costia's death. I knew I had to find her before she went to far.

 

“ _Hon op em_ ” I ordered to my generals. They saw my expression and followed immediately. As the hours passed. My generals returned from searching the city with no sightings of her. I began to panic. What if she left again? For good this time? This words rang in my head over and over again. I was so lost in my thought I didn't notice Titus entering my thrown room.

 

“Heda. The lessons with the night bloods went well but we did have a surprised guess today.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It seems your _prisa_ has decided to visit my lesson today and also our youngest seems to have taken a liking to her. Calane talks to her”

 

I was relief to hear she had been with Titus and the night bloods all this time.

 

“Where is she now?”

 

“She is going to the market with Anya and Calane.”

 

I nodded and sighed. At least she is safe but I needed to see her. I got up and went straight to the tower entrance. I caught the sight of her back and I watched as she walked away once more. Happily chatting to Anya. Jealousy ran through me. I knew I had no right to her because she wasn't mine but I couldn't help it. I love her.

 

“She is a good _prisa_ and one day will be a great queen. But you need to be patient. The more you push her to be with you or take her against her will. The more you will end hurting her and you will lose her forever. Let her come to you” Titus said from behind me

 

“I know. I wont make that mistake again” I said as I turned back around and headed to the elevator. Titus followed and we headed back to the thrown room. I enter and sat back down on my seat. Another meeting was about to begin. I tried to focus but all I can think about is being with Rane.

 

POLIS STREET ( Rane's POV)

 

We walked down the path and looked at all the stalls which were filled with food I didn't recognize.

 

I looked at Calane who was happily smiling in my arms.

 

“So little _gada._ What do you want to eat?” 

 

She looked around for a few minutes and then pointed to an orange looking fruit. “That one mama”

 

I looked at the item and scrunch my face in disgust. It was an ugly and had a weird shape.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“Mama language” she said with a serious look on her face. Anya stood next to me began laughing her head off. I looked at her and frowned.

 

“What so funny?”

 

“You and Calane. They way you two act with each other. It looks like your are mother and daughter.” she said. I guess she was right. I feel strangely attached to Calane. I want to protect her and I had no idea why. I guess it was my motherly instinct kicking in.

 

I looked at Calane who was playing with my hair.

 

Anya looked at us “It's called Slyas. I acted the same way as you when I first saw it. It ugly on the outside but the flesh is apparently sweet and tasty. Its only grown in polis and its popular with the locals. Especially with the children.”

 

I nodded at  her  explanation. We walked over to the seller. 

 

“Hello _prisa_ ” he said kindly

 

I smiled at him “This little girl is hungry. Can we have some of Slyas please?”

 

“ _S_ _ha_ prisa. Take as much as you want.” he said as he handed me a small bag.

 

I nodded and pick up couple of pieces. “how much do I owe you?”

 

“No _P_ _risa_. You owe nothing”

 

“ _Chit_?” I asked utterly confused.

 

“Rane. You are the princess and a legend among all the clans. Here you are seen as an equal to the Heda. Which means you get all the privilege and will be treated like her. Everything here free for you.” Anya said

 

“I see. _M_ _o_ _chof_ ” I said to the seller.

 

“Pro” he said as he smiled and bowed his head.

 

Anya and I turned around. We headed for a cou ple wooden tables  we passed on our way here . I pulled out a chair and placed  C alane on it. She wasn ' t happy and began to whined. She didn ' t want to let me go. 

 

“Calane. You need to sit on the chair so you can eat your food.” I said to her. She looked at me after a few minutes nodded and sat down on her seat. I smiled at her and opened the bag. I took pieces out and peeled the out skin with my knife. Once it was done I gave the fruit her and she began to eat happily.

 

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Anya looked at me.

 

“So Rane tell me what happened between you and Lexa?”

 

“She didn't tell you?”

 

“No. She only ordered me to find you. She said you ran off but didn't say why”

 

“As you know I confronted her. She wasn't afraid on of my powers or how angry I was. She came towards me and told me she was in love with me. Then she kissed me. I felt myself entranced by her kiss. I wanted to kiss her back. But then I remembered what she did. I used my powers against her and I pushed her. Let just say I accidentally sent her flying to the wall. I realized what I did. I was so scared I hurt her. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran away. I just kept walking I had no idea were I was going. I just needed to leave. When I finally stopped I ended up in the training grounds.”

 

“ _Skrish_. Your are lucky your the _prisa_. Because if someone attacked the Heda like that. They would have been executed by now.”

 

“I know I feel bad about it”

 

“So what are you going to do now?”

 

“Honestly I don't know. I feel the connection between Lexa and I. But I also know I don't want to be controlled and treated like I'm her servant. She cant boss me around like that”

 

“I understand how you feel but give her a chance. She has a good heart and I'm sure that two of you are meant to be together.”

 

I nodded to Anya and thank her for the advise. We talked for a few more minutes until I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down Calane and saw her messy appearance. She had sticky fingers and her hair had bits of fruit in them.

 

“Look at you. Come one we need to get you cleaned up. Lets go back it getting late anyway.” I said as I tickled her tummy. She tried to get away but Anya had stopped her and joined in. Calane laughter rang through the street. We joined in as well. People around the place stopped to watch us. After a few minutes of fun. I stood up. Calane held her arms up and I pick her up. Her sticky hand went around my neck but I didn't care. I started walking back to the tower. Anya followed next to us.When we arrived I could see Indra by the door waiting for us.

 

“Anya the Heda request your presences at the thrown room.

 

Anya nodded “Excuse me _prisa_ and baby _prisa_. Duty calls”

 

I nodded “Baby _prisa_?”

 

“It's my new nickname for Calane. Since she is practically attach to you.”

 

“Nice. What do you think Calane?” I asked

 

“Baby princess” she shouted happily

 

Anya and I both laughed at her reaction. “I think she like it”

 

“Me too. Well got to go”

 

“See later” I said

 

Anya nodded and turned around. She walked to the elevator and disappeared. I looked at Indra and saw the shock look on her face.

 

“She talks to you. This is the first time I heard her say anything. We thought she going to remain silent forever.” Indra said as she looked at Calane who hid her face on my shoulder.

 

“Calane. This is Indra. My friend.” I said. She lifted her head and looked at Indra. She shyly smiled at her.

 

“Mama other friend?” she asked

 

Indra nodded her head “Your mama has many friends”

 

“Mama lots of friends”

 

“ _S_ _ha_ baby.”

 

“Mama I meet them?” she asked me

 

“ _S_ _ha_. But not all of them are here. Some are far away”

 

“Ok. Mama I feel icky” she said

 

“Indra is there a place where I can give her bath.”

 

“ _S_ _ha prisa_. We have prepared your room and if you want I can take you there right now”

 

I nodded to her. We walked to the elevator and headed up to the last floor. Immediately I recognized the hallway. I turned to Indra. “Let me guess my room is near Lexa's”

 

“She wanted you to have the best chamber in the tower besides hers.”

 

I sighed and nodded. We continued to walk until we came across a brown double door. Indra reached out and opened the door. I shocked to see how big it was. I walked in and saw the expensive furniture. There was large king bed in middle of the room with silk furs only the Heda could afford to make. In one corner sat a dresser and a closet. On the other was a balcony with a table and chairs. There were two doors leading to other rooms. I walked up to the nearest one and opened it. It was a big bathroom with a large tub and sink. I smiled and walked to the next door. I opened to find a smaller bed room with a single bed and toys covered most of the floor. Calane eyes went wide.

 

“What the?”

 

Indra smiled. “Titus has told the Heda that Calane is attached to you. She ordered for her bed to move here. She also has bought her new clothes and toys. They thought it would be better if she stayed with you.”

 

I nodded still shocked. I felt Calane hands on my face. “Mama can I play?”

 

“You can play after you had a bath. You don't want your new things to get dirty do you?”

 

“No mama. Bath time” she said as she ran to the bathroom door.

 

I laughed at how eager she was.

 

“Shall I call for the water?”

 

“Yes. Please make its not to hot for her”

 

Indra nodded and bowed her head. She turned around and left. A few minutes later there was knock on the door.

 

“ _M_ _in op”_

 

Two maids walked in carrying buckets of water.

 

“Princess were are here to make the bath ready for you”

 

I nodded and let them do there job. Once it was ready I dismissed them. I help Calane with her clothes. When she was finally undress. I lifted her into the tub and began to wash her hair. She began to play with the water. Splashing over the tub and successfully getting my dress soaking wet. She laughed at me and I smiled at her. We began to have a water fight. We were having so much fun I didn't here the door to my room opening.

 

“Looks like your having fun.”

 

I turned around and saw Anya leaning against the bathroom door.

 

“Do you want to help?

 

“I'm good. I rather stay dry. Plus I'm here to tell you. Why Lexa had summoned me and I also have received some news that you wont be happy about”

 

“Ok. What did she want?”

 

“She wanted an update on what we did in the market. I got the feeling she was jealous that I got to spend time with you. I told here everything except for our conversation”

 

“ _M_ _ochof._ It must been hard not to”

 

“It was fun actually. You should have seen her face. The glare she gave me could kill any man.”

 

I nodded and smiled at Anya. “So what the other news?”

 

“A few days ago while you were still asleep. I send a secret message to Lincoln and Alix. The messenger came back with a reply. It said that Clarke and the others never returned from the mountain. They worried and are planing to rescue them on their own.”

 

“ _S_ _krish_. Did you tell them what happened?”

 

“ _S_ _ha._ They are pissed at Lexa's betrayal. But not at us”

 

“I want to go and help them”

 

“I thought you might say that. So I have arranged transport for us to get to Arkadia. But we have to leave tonight. Lincoln and Alix will meet us halfway”

 

“Ok. But what about Calane. She wont let me go”

 

Anya and I both look at the little girl who was busy playing with her toys in the bath.

 

“We can take her with us. Then we leave her with Abby while we rescue the Clarke and skaikru prisoners.”

 

I nodded. “Ok baby. We are going on a trip tonight. You will get to meet mama's other friends”  


Calane smiled happily and held her arms up. I grabbed her and pulled her out. I dried her quickly and dressed her in warm clothes.

 

“Wait here I came get you when it safe to leave. We only have small amount of time to get out of here so you have to be ready by then” Anya said.

 

I nodded to her and watched her leave my room. Then I ran to Calane's room and I packed her clothes. I grabbed some her toys and stuffed them in small bag. I changed my clothes and threw some into my bag.

 

“Mama ready?”

 

“ _S_ _ha_ little girl. We just need to wait for Anya to come and get us. Then we go to our secret trip.”

 

“Ok mama.”

 

Half an hour passed when the door finally opened again and Anya came inside. She was dressed in skaikru clothes.

 

“Ok we have approximately a thirty minute window here. The guards on lookout duty will be changing shifts. We head for the stables. There are some horses we can steal.”

 

“Are sure this would work?”

 

“Not really but its all I got for now. Don't worry they will be returned. Alix and Lincoln said they will meet us at the by the river bridge. We will ditch the horses there. Lexa's scouts will be able to find them tomorrow.”

 

“Ok. Lets go.” I lifted Calane into my arms and we followed Anya out the door.

 

We ran quickly to the stables and opened the doors. I handed Calane to Anya and climbed on to the nearest horse. Calane whined but settled down when Anya spoke to her. I held my hands out and anya lifted her towards me. I grabbed her and rested her in front me. I made sure she secured in my arms before grabbing the reins and guided the horse out of the stable. I looked to see anya following us.

I hit the horse with the back of my foot and it began to gallop towards the forest. We followed the path that would lead us back to Arkadia.

 

Two days have passed since we left polis. Calane was amazed as we travel through the forest. She loved to touched things and examine everything we saw. We made to the river on the third day of our little trip. Anya got off her horse and walked over to me. I handed Calane to her.

 

“you alright there baby girl?”  


“Me fine.” she said as layed her head on Anya shoulder. I watched them for a few minutes before jumping off my horse. I unhooked our bags and hit my horse on the back. It ran towards polis. I grabbed Calane off anya. She did the same with her horse. We walked towards the bridge and found now one there.

 

“Alix?Lincoln?” I said loudly.

 

There were rustling of bushes to our left. Two figures emerged dressed in cloaks. I smiled when we recognized them immediately.

 

“Rane oh thank god your Alright. When no one returned that night I was so worried. Then we receive Anya message. I can't believe she would betray Skaikru and take you like that. Skaikru are pissed off right now.”

 

“I know. Anya told me. I'm pissed of myself. Lincoln I'm sorry about Octavia. I promise you I'll look after her and I failed.”

 

“It's not your fault. Lexa took you against your will. Anya told us you fought her warriors and tried to stay with Clarke and the others.” he said.

 

I smiled at him. Calane who looked at the new comers began to squirm out of arms.

 

“Mama down” she said

 

I nodded and placed her on the ground.

 

“Mama? What the _jok_?” Alix said as she finally noticed the young girl standing in front of me.

 

“Language Alix. We don't want her saying those kind of words” Anya smirked as she looked at Alix who glared at her. Lincoln looked at the little girl who seemed familiar to him.

 

“No way. She talking now?”

 

“Wait you know this kid?” Alix asked him

 

“Yes. She is night blood in training. She was quiet when I first saw her. She wouldn’t talk or interact with the other kids. What happened?”

 

“I did. I met her when I accidentally walked in on Yitus lesson. She came up to me. Ever since then she calls me mama and stays by my side” I explained

 

“really?” alix said

 

“It's true. She is attached to her like glue. She goes were Rane goes.”

 

Alix and Lincoln nodded. They both bend down to Calane level.

 

“Hi I'm Alix and this is Lincoln” Alix said

 

“Friends?” she asked

 

Alix and Lincoln both nodded. Calane clapped her hands.

 

“Lix and Licon” she said as she smiled them.

 

Anya and I laughed at there new nicknames. Alix glared at us while Lincoln just smirked.

 

“Dont worry she calls me nya.”

 

Alix smiled “We should get going. Abby and kane would want to see you as soon as possible.”

 

“Wait Anya are you sure about this? Once you walk into Arkadia you will considered a traitor among your clan. Like Lincoln.”

 

“I know and I'm fine with it.” she said

 

I nodded to her and picked up Calane in my arms once again. Lincoln and Alix grabbed my bags. Together the four us headed to arkadia.

 

 

**Thrown room (LPOV) three days ago**

 

It was late by the time I finished all my meetings. It was hard to concentrate when all I could think about was Rane and what she was doing right now. Has she eaten _dina_?

 

“Titus can you send one of the servant to see if Rane and Calane have eaten”

 

“As you wish Heda. I'll see to it right now” he said as he left the room. I stood up and headed to my private chambers. I was about to enter when Indra came running towards me.

 

“Heda we have a problem. The gates to the stables have been opened and two of your horses are missing”

 

“What? How can this happen?”

 

“Someone entered when the guards were changing shifts.”

 

Angered boiled inside of me. “Find out who did this”

 

“I know who the thief is” Titus as he came around the corner.

 

“Who?”

 

“Rane and Anya”

 

“What do you mean?

 

“I just came from her room. They are not there. I have the guards searching the tower. But I'm sure they wont be found.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I found this in anya room. It a letter from Arkadia. The skaikru we left in the mountain never returned. They have gone to Arkadia to help rescue their people”

 

I sighed and tried to calm myself down.

 

“Heda should I send someone after them?”

 

“No. let them be. Its my fault she left. I'm tired and I want to be alone”

 

“ _S_ _ha_ Heda. Goodnight” Titus said as he and Indra bowed their heads. They left shortly after and I went into my chambers. That night I cried myself to sleep.

 

Three days has passed since she left. I tried not to think about her. But it was impossible. By now she would be arriving at arkadia. I prayed she was safe and hoped that one day she will return to me and become my queen.

 

**(RPOV) ROAD TO ARKADIA**

 

We walked silently towards our destination. We were only a few miles away when an arrow came shooting out from our left. Three masked figures came out and ran towards us. One of them came directly at me. I was about to use my powers against him. But I stopped when I saw their eyes. They were blue.

 

“Clarke……….

translation 

shof op: shut up  
prisa:princess  
hodnes laik kwelnes: love is weakness  
hodnes laik uf: love is strength  
sha: yes  
hei: hello  
hon op em:find her  
gada:girl  
chit:what  
mochof:thank you  
pro:your welcome  
skrish:shit  
min op:enter  
jok: fuck  
dina:food

till next time.......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the other two attackers are?here a hint they have brown eyes. One girl and a boy. Please comment and tell me what u think.


	7. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rane's life hangs in the balance. War has arrived to Arkadia.

**Author notes**

 

**Thanks to everyone who left kudos. You guys are the best. All mistakes are mine.**

 

**Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!!**

 

 

Previously

 

“Clarke…….

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

(RPOV)

 

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was here. But something was different. She didn't recognize me. Her eyes were cold and empty. She was dressed in maun men clothing. I yelled out her name ones more. But got no reaction. She charged at me again. But with Calane in my arms it was hard to block her attacks. Calane starting crying and I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer. A few minutes passed and I felt myself getting tired. I looked around and saw the others were no where to seen. Just when I was about to give up. A gunshot rang through the air. I watched as Clarke looked over behind me and grunted. She glared and hissed. She looked at me once again before she turned around headed in the opposite direction. I watched as she disappeared into the forest. I sighed in relief and sat on the ground. I cradled Calane tightly in my arms and whispered soothing words in her ear. Her cries subsided and she clam down a little. I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked up to see Anya and Alix walking towards us.

 

“Rane are you guys ok?” Alix asked

 

“Yeah just tired. Not easy fighting with a child in your arms. Where you guys?”

 

“We got knocked out. The other two who attacked us had some kind of gas bottles. They threw it at us and we blacked out. We only woke up because of Kane.” Alix said as she pointed to five people who were heading are way. I looked at them and saw Kane dressed in a guard outfit. Next to him were people I didn't recognized. Except Lincoln who looked injured. I noticed his eyes were sad and I knew he saw something.

 

“Kane. What the hell is going on?” I said when he finally arrived

 

“I can explain everything but not here. We need to get back to Arkadia before Clarke returns with more of her people.”

 

I nodded and tried to stand up. But my body was tired and gave out. Anya held out her hands. I passed Calane to her. I watched as she spoked to Calane and comforted her. I smiled as Alix help me up. I wrapped my arm her shoulder and leaned on her.

 

“Ok lets get you back. Abby will be waiting for us.”

 

I nodded and together we walked slowly to Arkadia. When we finally reached the gates. I noticed it has been upgraded and there were more people on guard duty. We watched as Kane took out a radio from his jacket.

 

“Open the gates. Inform chancellor Abby that we have secured Rane. But she and Lincoln are injured. They need medical attention”

 

The radio crackled for a few minutes before a voice answered.

 

“Roger that.”

 

The gate opened and Kane gestured for us to go in. I looked around smiled at the people that greeted us. I saw Abby by the entrance of the ship. She walked up to me and saw my bruised and battered appearance. She frowned and looked at Lincoln who is in a similar state.

 

“Lets both get you into medical and then we will answered all your questions.” she said

 

“Thanks Abby”

 

We walked into the ship. The medical bay was still the same as I remember. Alix helped on the bed and I layed down. Abby grabbed her gloves and began to check my wounds. I cried in pain as the alcohol was poured on to my skin. Calane woke up when she heard me. She turned in Anya arms and looked at me.

“Mama hurt. I go to mama.” she said loudly. Everyone turned to her. Abby finally noticed the kid in Anya arms.

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Her name is Calane” I said

 

Abby stood up and walked over to Calane. “hello. Little one. I'm Abby. I can heal your mama”

 

Calane looked her “Heal mama?”

 

“Yes Im a doctor.”

 

Calane looked at abby with confusion on her face.

 

“She a healer like Nyko. Do you remember when you got sick and he came to give you medicine. Then you got better. Well Abby here will give _p_ _risa_ her medicine and then she will get better to” Anya explained

 

Calane nodded at her explanation and smiled at abby.

 

After a few minutes I was finally fix up. I got out of bed and sat in one of the chairs. Abby went to assist Jackson who was stitching Lincoln injury. Anya came sat next to me. Calane climb on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her.

 

“We should head to the meeting room. We have a lot to discuss” Kane said when Abby has finished with Lincoln.

 

We nodded and stood up. I slowly walked down the hall with Anya next to me in case I collapsed again. Alix followed behind us with Lincoln who was being supported by Kane. When we finally arrived. I placed Calane on the corner. She began to fuss.

 

“Baby mama needs to talk to the adults right now. Please be a good girl and stay here.” I said as I grabbed some toys out of her bag. I handed to her. She looked at me for a few minutes before she nodded and began to play. I turned around and sat to the meeting table. My friends sat around me.

 

“What happened when we left?”Alix asked

 

“Well noting at first. Everything was fine until we found one of the our scouts dead in the forest. At first we thought it was a reaper. I took some of my men and went to investigate. Instead of a reaper I found hundreds of masked people living near in a cave east of here. They were organized and very well prepared. I couldn't see their faces. I decided to wait and see what they were doing here. I was about to leave when one of them noticed me. I turned around and ran back here. They were very fast and was gaining on me but then they suddenly stopped when reached I the meadow. I turned around and watched them. It felt like they were waiting for something. One of them stepped forward and took off their masked. It was then I realized it was Clarke. She smiled at me like I was her prey. She walked forward and place a paper on the ground. She then turned around and left. The others masked people followed her. I grabbed the note and tried to read.”

 

“What was written in the paper?”

 

“We don;t know it not English.” Abby said as she took out the paper and handed it to us.

 

I opened and it. I was shocked to see it was written in old grounder text.

 

“Shit. Well the hell is this? It not something I have seen before and we don't write like this” Anya said.

 

I looked at Alix. She and I knew exactly what it was.

 

“Its written Trigoda.” Alix said

 

“what? I never heard of it?” Anya said

 

“That is because all evidence of its existent was destroyed. Those who spoke the language and can write it were wiped out by Azgeda.” Alix explained

 

“So we are doomed then. No one can read this” Lincoln asked finally speaking again

 

“No there is someone who can. Rane?” Alix said

 

Everyone stared at me. I sighed “This is actually old texts designed to be only understood by my people. The Onyxkru.”

 

“I thought that was a myth. You mean to tell me they were real” Anya asked

 

“Yes they were. Alix and I are from that clan. My father was our Heda.” I said

 

Anya and Lincoln looked at me amazement in their faces.

 

“Can you read it?”Kane asked

 

“ _D_ _oshste lao raunat ste yust ro aistes na eida ot ou. Et dohste ou_ _wen_ _kween_ _s_ _ot deire ou efa_ _y_ _e_.”

 

“Which means?”

 

“Give us what we seek or war will come to you. I give you two weeks to decide your fate”

 

“What the hell? How are we suppose to know what they want?” Alix asked

 

“its simple alix. They wanted me. She wasn't trying to kill me. She wanted to knocked me out but I kept evading her.”

 

“So if that true. Then what's the plan? We cant just give you to them.”

 

“She right. We need to figure this out. Maybe if we capture one of them. We can figure out why they have changed.” abby said

 

“But how do we do that? You saw how fast they have become. They are like reapers except more aware and stronger.”

 

“Octavia” Lincoln said

 

“What?”

 

“She was the one who attacked me. She recognized me and tried to stop her self. It look like her body was being controlled by something else. She ran when she heard the gun shot. Maybe we can I find her. I might be able to talk to her long enough for you to knock her out”

 

“It might work. But we only get one shot at this. Figure out how to get her away from them tomorrow and ill handle the rest.” abby said

 

Everyone nodded and stood up. We decided to end the meeting since it was getting late. I looked over at Calane and saw she curled up asleep in the carpet. I smiled and picked her up carefully. She whined when she was moved but I placed my hand on her back and lulled her back to sleep. I said to goodnight Abby and Kane. They nodded and I left the room. Anya, Lincoln and Alix followed me out room and I turned to them.

 

“Why didn't you tell us your royal blood?” Lincoln asked

 

“Because I didn't want to cause trouble and I don't want to take the Heda position from Lexa”

 

“Ok hold on a minute. What?”

 

“Its said that in the old days. Only those who are the descendants of the original Heda can lead the 12 nations. She daughter of the last of the true Heda.”

 

“I see. So your are meant to be Heda now?” Anya said

 

“In a sense yes if I want be. Technically it belongs to me. But I don't want to lead 12 clans”

 

“I guess it better this way. Even if your not Heda. _Ai badannes ste kamp raun ai prisa_ ” Anya said.

 

I smiled and watched as Lincoln agreed with Anya.

 

“ _M_ _ochof_. Now lets go and get some sleep. Alix can find a place for Anya?”

 

“ _S_ _ha_. Heda. She can stay with me I have a spare bed”

 

“Please don't start with that.” I said to her faking my anger.

 

She smiled and began to laugh. I said goodnight to them and walked to my room. The door opened and I was glad it was the same as I left it. My clothes were still here. I went to the bed and tucked in Calane. I made sure she wouldn't fall before heading to the closet and changed my clothes. When I was finished I went layed down next to Calane. My eyes began to closed and I let sleep take me.

 

I woke up the next morning with someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Calane laughing with Anya standing next to her.

 

“Wake up mama. We go eat.” she said

 

“Alright I'm up. Give mama a few minutes to get dress.”

 

“Ok mama hurry. Licon and Lix are wait for us”

 

I nodded and grabbed some clothes. I headed out to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I took a shower and changed. Once I was ready I walked back to my room to see Alix, Anya and Lincoln were sitting in my bed.

 

“Ok I'm ready. Lets go”

 

They nodded and stood up. Calane ran to me and grabbed my hand. Together we walked to the cafeteria. It was crowded with skaikru people. Calane looked around excitedly. She never seen this kind of things before. She looked up at me with a smile on her face. I grinned back at her. I looked up and saw Abby waving at us. I grabbed Calane hand again and walked over to her.

 

“Morning girls and Lincoln”

 

We said our various replies and sat down. I help Calane climb to the chair next to me.

 

“So what the plan? Has anyone got any ideas”

 

“I got one but it a little risky. I thought about it last night.” he said as he placed the food on the table. “I can show Lincoln were the cave is. We lure Octavia out once we have identified her and lead her into the meadows. We can then knock her out.”

 

“A lot can go wrong with this plan. But its all we got. We put the plan on action tonight. The sooner we get her the faster we can know what the hell happened to them.”

 

Everyone nodded and began to eat their food. After breakfast the five of us headed for the training grounds. Once we arrive I placed Calane on the grassy area and handed her toys. She happily began to play. I turned to Anya and Lincoln. The three of us began to train with each other.

 

“Again. Focus on your using your powers along with your movements.” Anya said as continued to push me out of my limits.

 

“I'm trying. Its not easy you know. Beside did you train Lexa like this?” I asked

 

“No I trained her harder since I wanted her to win the conclave”

 

“Conclave?”

 

“At a young age each village will send a night blood to Polis to be trained and educated. When the previous commander dies. The night bloods will enter a the conclave. A fight to the death tournament between the night bloods. The winner will become the next Heda.”

 

“I see. How many did Lexa have to kill?” I said sadly knowing Calane will have to go through this test as well.

 

“7 night bloods”

 

“It must have been hard on her and you to go to through that”

 

“Yeah was I so worried Lexa would die. She was like a sister to me. But in the end she won even if its by default.”

 

“Default?”

 

“On the last day of the conclave. Lexa was to battle a night blood named Luna. But when the battle was about to begin. Luna fled from Polis and she was never seen again. As the last one left Lexa was named Heda.”

 

I nodded and continued my training. A few hours passed when Anya and Lincoln decided to take me on both at once. Anya was the first to strike. She came at me from my left and tried to punch me in the face. I put my hand up and blocked her. I then hit her hard in the stomach which cause her to step back a few metres. Lincoln then attack me from my right. I crouched down and waited. Using my powers I jumped up and landed behind him. Before he could turn around I kick him hard in the back. He fell and landed next to Anya. Both look up at me with shock look on their faces. I just defeated and out smarted the best Trikru fighters.

 

Alix laughed from the sidelines. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

 

“Did I forgot to mention Rane is fast learner. I trained her at age 10 to learn how to fight and she had beaten me up after one lesson. She even killed a pauna when she was only a kid and with out my help.”

 

“Shit.” Anya and Lincoln said at the same time. I laughed at their reaction.

 

We stayed out there until it was time to go back to ship and prepare for the mission.

 

“Are you two ready?” I asked Lincoln and Kane as I walked in to the meeting room. They nodded.

 

“If something goes wrong you get out of there.”

 

“Dont worry we got this. We will be fine”

 

I nodded and hugged them. “I'll see both at the meadows”

 

They nodded and left the room. I sighed and turned to look at others.

 

“Good luck mama” Calane said who was sitting in Abby's lap. She has taken a liking to the doctor.

 

“Thanks baby. Well I got to go. Remember if you don't hear from us within 2 hours. Close the gates and don't let anyone in.” I said

 

Abby nodded and I walked out of the room. I went to the gates. The guards nodded at me as I walked out of Arkadia. I made my way slowly to the meadow fields and waited. My radio crackled and Kane's voice rang out.

 

“Come in Rane”

 

“I'm here and in position”

 

“Ok. We our about 30 minutes away from the cave entrance. No signs of them yet.”

 

“Roger that. Ready when you are”

 

“I hope this plan works”

 

“Me too” I said to the radio. It crackled a few more times and then dead down. I waited and hope that they were fine.

 

**CAVE HIDEOUT( NO POV)**

 

Kane placed his radio back in his jacket and continued to run forest. The cave was just over the hill. Once they arrived he gestured for Lincoln to scout the entrance. When it was all clear. He nodded to Lincoln. They entered the cave quietly. They observed the scene before them. About 30 masked people were roaming around.

 

“There's too many of them. How are we suppose to find Octavia when we cant even see there faces?”

 

“I can find her I just need to get closer.”

 

Kane nodded and let him go. Lincoln walked forward and hid himself in the shadows. He looked around until his eyes found a single masked person sitting alone near a fire. He immediately in heart that this was Octavia. He walked back to Kane.

 

“I found her. On the far left sitting alone.”

 

Kane looked out from his cover to where Lincoln was pointing to. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Go to her but be careful”

 

Lincoln nodded and walked around to the other side. He was nearly there when another masked person came sat next to her. They conversed. Lincoln recognize who it was immediately. He stepped forward and called out to them.

 

Octavia and Raven looked up. They saw a man who seems familiar. But they couldn’t figure out where. They glared at Lincoln and stood up.

 

“Intruder” Octavia said as she blew her horn.

 

“Shit” Lincoln cursed himself. He ran to Octavia and hit her hard as he could. Raven came at him but suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Lincoln looked up and saw Kane standing behind him with a stunned gun on his hand.

 

“We need to leave now.” he said as he grabbed Raven and lifted her over his shoulder.

 

Lincoln nodded and did the same with Octavia. Together they ran out of the cave. They heard loud battle cry from behind them. They ran as fast as they could back into the meadows. When they finally on the field. They stopped running. They knew they were safe here.

 

“Ok. That didn’t go as planned. What the hell happened?”

 

Before Lincoln could answer him. A fire arrow came flying over their heads. They turned around and saw the rebel group enter the field. More arrows came and flew passed them. Fire began to spread around them. Trapping them with nowhere to go.

 

  
“Shit what do we do now?” Kane asked tried to go the the flames.

 

Kane question was answered by a cold ice wind blowing from behind them. They turned around to see Rane standing few feet away with her hands in front of her. Blue light emanating from them. The fire around them subsided.

 

“Run. I'll handle this”

 

Lincoln and Kane did as she said. They ran passed her as fast as they could back to Arkadia.

 

**OUTSIDE OF ARKADIA( RPOV)**

 

I waited and listened for any signs of them. After an hour of waiting I heard footsteps in the distant. I ran to investigate. I saw Lincoln carrying a body which I presumed was Octavia. Kane also was carrying someone. I walked slowly towards them. But I stopped when I saw more people coming out of the forest. They fired arrows at Lincoln and Kane. I knew they we in trouble. I ran to down path as fast as could. I felt my power surging through me. More arrows flew and the field began to burn.

 

“Shit” I said. My hands had turned blue. I lifted them up and ice cold wind flew out. The fire subsided. Lincoln and Kane turned to looked at me. I told them to run. They nodded and left for Arkadia. I stood my ground and prepared for the battle ahead.

One by one the rebel group charged at me. I knew I was out numbered. That I could possibly die here. But I also knew I can win this. I grabbed the nearest attacker and twist their neck. It snapped with satisfying crunch. I tried to evade the punches they threw at me. But some manage to make a mark. One of the rebel held a knife and got me in the stomach. A rookie mistake I should have seen it coming. I wince and hit him hard in the chest. He flew and hit a tree. He fell to ground and never got up again. The battle lasted for an hour until finally the last of them fell to the ground. I sighed as my body grew heavy and tired. I looked down at my stomach and saw the cut was deeper than I thought. It began to bleed heavily. I turned around and walked back to Arkadia as fast as I could. I knew if I did get back immediately I would bleed to death. After 10 minutes I began to feel dizzy. My body was giving up. I could see the gate on the horizon. I tried to call out but I had no energy to. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes.

 

**Arkadia( NO POV)**

 

Kane and Lincoln manage to return safely. They headed straight for the meeting room. They placed Octavia and Raven on the make shift couch. The others in the room looked at them and saw there sad expression.

 

“What’s going on? Where is Rane?”

 

Lincoln sighed “She stayed behind to help us escape. We got caught and they were after us.”

 

“What? You left her to fight by herself?” Anya said looking extremely pissed

 

“We didn't have a chose. She told us to leave. Plus we need to get Octavia and Raven back here.”

 

Anya shook her head. “How many were chasing you?”

 

“About 20 or more..” Kane said

 

“Shit. She cant fight that many alone. I'm going after her.” Anya said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

 

“Wait Anya. I'm coming to” Alix said as she followed her.

 

Abby looked at Kane and Lincoln with a disapproving look before going over to Octavia and Raven. She gave them a sedative that will make sleep for awhile

 

Lincoln and Kane hang to their head sadly. They sat down and hoped they didnt make a mistake by letting Rane fight alone.

 

Anya and Alix walked towards as they could towards the gate. When the arrived Alix ordered some men to follow them. When they made it to meadows. They were shocked at the scene before them. Bodies covered the field and the smell of blood hang in the air. Alix and Anya looked at each other before running down the path. They searched the bodies. Looking for Rane. When it was clear she was not there. Panic began to settle in.

 

“Split up into to groups. Jake take the men and go search the left. Anya and i will take the right. She has to be here somewhere.” Alix ordered.

 

Jake nodded and didn't questioned her. He beckon three men to follow him. Alix walked to the right and began to search for clues. After a few minutes they still have found nothing. They went back to the path and tried again.

 

“What do we do now?” Anya asked as looked around for the third time just in case they have missed something. Alix was about to answer when her radio crackled to life.

 

“Come in Alix” Jake voice rang out

 

“Alix here. Did you find something?”

 

“yes. We found trail of blood. It leads towards Arkadia.”

 

“What colour is the blood?”

 

“Black”

 

Anya and Alix looked at each other. They had found her. Hopefully they were not to late.

 

“That hers. Stay there. We coming to you now.” Alix said as she and Anya ran to left path.

 

They arrived and saw Jake waiting for them.

 

“Where is it?”

 

Jake lead them to the blood. Anya bend down looked and touched the blood with her fingers.

 

“It still warm. But with this amount…..she's ……..

 

Anya tried to finished her sentence but tears began to fall from her eyes.

 

Jake looked at her sadly. They knew Rane either dead or close to. They needed to find her.

 

They followed the trail and after a few minutes. They came to a clearing and spotted Rane's body laying face down on the ground. Anya and Alix ran to her. Alix reached her first and kneeled down. She turned the body around. Tears spilled from her eyes as she saw the state she was in. Rane clothes was soaked in blood from a deep cut in her stomach.

 

“Shit. Rane can you hear me?” Alix said as she tried to wake her up. Anya kneeled on the other side and grabbed Rane's arm. She searched for a pulse and sighed in relief when she find one. But it was very weak.

 

“She alive but barely. We need to get her back now.”

 

Alix nodded and grabbed her radio. “Come in Arkadia”

 

“Arkadia here. We read you loud and clear.”

 

“Sinclair .Can you get Abby for me please? Tell her its an emergency.”

 

“Roger that. Give me a few minutes”

 

The radio become silent. They waited. When crackled again Abby's voice came through.

 

“Alix. I'm here. What's going on?”

 

“We found Rane. But she is in a bad shape. There a deep cut on her stomach that is bleeding heavily. We cant stop it.”

 

“Ok. Looked at the wound and opened it a little. I need to tell me if any organs are bleeding or if her arteries has been damage.”

 

Alix did as she asked. She looked at Rane and paled. She noticed her one of the arteries have been cut in half and some organs were badly damage. Alix picked the radio. Her hands were shaking.

 

“Yes it all damage”

 

“Shit. Ok here's what you need to do. Tie something around her waste to hold it together. Then carefully get her here. Ill I will meet you at the gate with Jackson.”

 

“Ok see you soon.” Alix stood up and she took of her jacket. Tied around Rane's waist. They made a stretcher out of the item near them. They ran back to Arkadia carefully. When they arrived. They saw Abby with Jackson outside the gate. They had a moveable bed with them. They placed Rane on the bed and strapped her to it. Abby wasted no time and injected her with morphine. They raced Rane to medical room and hooked her up to the life monitor.

 

“We need to perform surgery now. I'm sorry but you guys need to wait outside.” Abby said

 

Alix and Anya nodded. They walked out of medical room. Lincoln and Kane came around the corner. Calane was in Lincoln arms. Calane saw Anya and reached for her.

 

“Where's mama?”  


Anya looked at her sadly. “Mama Is sick right now.”

 

“Sick again. Me go to mama and make her better.”

 

“Sorry baby _prisa._ You cant go to her this time”

 

“Why not? Me want mama” she said as began to cry. Anya rocked her and tried to calm her down.

 

“I'm going to take her back to Rane's room. She shouldn't be here right now”

 

The others nodded and watched Anya leave with Calane. Lincoln looked at Alix.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“Very bad. She lost a lot of blood and was on verge of the death when we found her. She has deep cut in her stomach. Her organs are damage and her artery has been cut. Abby said needs surgery in order to live.”

 

“Shit. I'm sorry. I should have stayed” Lincoln said as guilt came over him.

 

“Its in the past now. We cant change what happen. We can only hope she will pull through” Kane said as he too felt a sense of guilt. The three waited. 13 hours passed when finally the door opened and an exhausted abby stepped out.

 

Alix looked at Abby. “How is she?”

 

“She stable and vital signs are good. It was a touch and go surgery. There were more complications then I originally thought. But I manage to fix her up. But we have another problem. She lost a lot of blood and her body is to weak to produce more. We need a blood transfusion. We don't have her blood colour available here.”

 

“Blood colour?”

 

Alix sighed and looked at Kane. “Rane has black blood. There's a special group the we grounders call _natblidas_. Calane also has the same blood. But she is to little to give Rane any.”

 

Kane nodded at her explanation.

 

“Rane is going to need a lot. We need someone older to help her.”

 

“The _natblidas_ are all children. The only the oldest one with black blood is the Heda. Aden is also old enough”

 

“We need to send a message to her. Even though I hate her. We have no chose. It the only way to save Rane's life” Abby said

 

Everyone nodded and agreed with her.

 

“We should talk to Anya and see what she thinks.”Alix said

 

“Ok. I'll stay here with Rane. The next few hours are crucial. She needs to be monitor just in case she get worse.” Abby said

 

They nodded and left her to do her job. The group headed for Rane's room. As they entered they could see Calane asleep on Rane's bed. She was covered in her mama's clothing. Anya was sitting next to her.

 

“Is the surgery over?”

 

“Yes. There were complication and Rane is not out of the woods yet. We have a major problem”

 

“What's is it?”

 

“Abby informed us that Rane needs blood and a lot of it. Calane is too young give blood. She wont survive the transfer. Lexa is the oldest night blood. She is the only one who can help her. We thought you could send a message to her.”

 

Anya nodded. “I'll write the message tonight and send in the morning.”

 

“Are you sure she will come?”Alix asked

 

“Yes. She's is in love with Rane”

 

“What? how do you know?”Alix asked

 

“Rane told me that confessed her feelings to her” Anya said.

 

Alix and Lincoln nodded. Surprised that the Heda could love again. They had heard the story of Costia. Her one and only true love.

 

“Ok. We should get some rest. Its late will meet up again tomorrow.” Alix said. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

 

Next morning Anya woke up early. She waited until Calane was awake before getting up and walked to the cafeteria. They met Alix on the way.

 

“I wrote the message. I'll send it now. Can you take Calane?”

 

Alix nodded and took Calane from her. Anya walked to the gate and ordered a rider to go Polis. She prayed Lexa will get the message in time.

 

**POLIS (LPOV)**

 

Life in Polis was the same for me. I get up and go to meetings until noon. On occasion I get a free time. I walked to Rane's room and sit down on her bed. I often think about her and wondered if she was happy where ever she is now. Its been a week since she left. 2 days ago. My scouts reported and explosion on mount weather. The maun men base was completely destroyed. Rane must have rescued the skaikru prisoners. I knew she would succeed. Its has been three days since then.

Now I'm currently sitting in my thrown room listening toTtitus as he taught the children our history. The door burst opened and Indra walked in with a paper in her hand. She had a look of sadness as walked up to me. I knew then something was wrong.

 

“I'm sorry for the interruption Heda but we receive an urgent message from Anya. I thought you should read it immediately”

 

I nodded as she handed me the letter. I opened it.

 

_Lexa_

 

_I know I betrayed you and our clan. But I need to let you know. I did it for a reason which right now is not the time to tell you. I'm sending you this letter because I need your help. Rane is dying. She was injured in a mission and needs a blood transfusion only you can give her. Calane is to young to give what she needs to heal. If you love her as much as I think you do. Come to Arkadia. Abby has agreed to let you in provided that you obey her rules. You can bring Indra with you and who ever you want. But I warned not bring your army. Skaikru still hate you. Heed my words please or you will lose Rane forever._

 

_Anya._

 

After I read her message. I felt a numbing pain in my chest. Tears felled down from my eyes. The letter fell from my hand and on to the ground.

 

“Heda. What has happened?” Titus asked

 

I couldn't reply to him. Fear over came and I was finding hard to breathe.

 

“Rane is dying” Indra answered him

 

Titus eyes went wide and he grabbed the letter. Once he was finished he looked at his Heda. “You must go to arkadia. You cant let her die when there still a chance to save her.”

 

“Arkadia is three days ride from here. What if I don't make in time?” I said

 

“Its a chance you have to take. You love her?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Then go to her.”

 

I looked at Titus and I knew he was right. I had to try.

 

“Indra get the horses were going to Arkadia”

 

She nodded at me and left the room. I looked at Titus once more. He nodded his head. I said goodbye to the children and walked out to the room. As I headed for the elevator I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Aden had followed me.

 

“Aden what are doing?”

 

“I wish to come with you. The letter said _p_ _risa_ needs black blood. I'm old enough to give blood and I want to help”

 

I looked at Aden. He was my best student and was most likely to become the next Heda.

 

“Very well. But stay close to me and Indra.”

 

“ _S_ _ha_ Heda.”

 

We entered the elevator and headed for the entrance of the tower. Indra was waiting for us. She looked Aden.

 

“He is coming with us.”

 

She nodded and handed Aden one of the horses. I climbed on my horse. Five men formed a circle around me and Aden. Indra rode at the front. We headed for the path that will take me to Arkadia

 

**Arkadia( NO POV) Three days later**

 

Anya and Calane were sitting in the medical room. They had decided to take over from Abby and watch Rane. They promise to alert Abby if anything goes wrong. Rane was still asleep. No change at all. The others were starting to worry. They were running out of time. Two more days till the deadline. War will come to arkadia and no one can stop it. Anya looked up when the door to the room opened. Alix walked in with Lincoln. Both had a disappointed look on their faces.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Raven and Octavia woke up. Abby checked them and found black blood cells in their bodies. Blood identical to Rane's. She believes the maun men were trying to create there own version of night bloods by using her blood. An army they could control. But it failed. It backfired on them.”

 

“Shit. Can she cure them?”

 

“Yes. It going to take some time though.”

 

Anya nodded “Something we don't have a lot of”

 

Alix and Lincoln agreed with her statement and sat down on the nearby couch. They talked for a few hours and played with calane. It was nightfall when they heard a the siren from the gate. Anya looked at lincoln and Alix who immediately got up. They ran out the door. Anya grabbed Calane in her arms and followed them. As they approached the gates. They could see Kane talking to Jake.

 

“What's going on?” Alix asked

 

“The guards have spotted Lexa and her people in the meadows. I'm going out to greet them. The people are not happy that she is here. I want you and Jake to keep in line. We cant afford a fight right now”

 

Alix nodded. The gates opened and Kane walked out.

 

“Heda. I'm glad you have decided to come. Please come in but I suggest you leave your men out here. My people wont take likely to them coming inside.

 

“I agree. I'll only bring Indra and Aden with me.” Lexa said as she dismounted her horse. She turned to her warriors and ordered them to make camp in the meadows.

They nodded and left them at the gate. Once they were gone Lexa walked with Kane through the gate. Aden and Indra followed behind them. Upon entering lexa saw Alix, lincoln and Anya. The first two were glaring at lexa. Anya smiled but didn't greet her.

 

“Heda follow me. I'll take you to the medical room to see Rane.” Kane said

 

Lexa nodded. When they arrived Lexa was shocked at what she saw. Rane was asleep in a medical bed and connected to a huge machine. Tubes were also connected to her arms. She walked up to her and inspected the machine.  


“What the hell is this?”

 

“Its a life support monitor. It's helps to keep her alive.” Abby said as she entered the room.

 

“We should do get the blood transfusion started. The sooner you give her blood. The faster she can heal.” Alix looking at Lexa. Everyone agreed with her.

 

Abby gestured for Lexa to sit on the chair near by. She ordered Jackson to insert the needle in lexa's arm. He then connected a tube to her and made sure it was on tightly. Abby inserted the end of the tube to Rane's arm. They watched as the blood followed from lexa. Abby smiled when she was sure it was working properly. She then turned and did the same to Aden. An hour passed and both of them were starting to feel the effects. Abby gave them some sweets and food to keep them awake. They passed out soon after that.

 

The next morning Lexa woke up in a bed she didn't recognized. She looked around and noticed Anya sitting in a chair reading book. Aden and Calane were on the floor playing with her toys.

 

“Where am I?”

 

“Good morning to you to. Your in Rane's room. We thought it was best to let you stay here.”

 

“Thanks. What happened last night?”

 

“You and Aden fainted after 2 hours. She said it best not over do it. You can start again when you have recovered.”

 

Lexa nodded. She felt weak and hungry. The door opened and Lincoln walked in with some trays of food. Indra followed closely behind him.

 

“Abby sent me. She thought you will be hungry after last night. She also wanted me to tell you Rane has responded well to the transfusion. Her body is starting to heal. She said you can back after lunch and try again.”

 

Lexa nodded and got out of the bed. She sat next to Anya and began to eat. They talked until it was time for Lexa and Aden to go to medical room. Lincoln escorted them there with Indra. Anya had stayed with Calane and wished them good luck. Two more days had passed and she stop giving her blood to Rane. Aden had stopped yesterday. Rane had enough flesh blood to heal her wounds properly. Today she was going to back to her warriors and camp with them. As she walked out to the gate. She noticed the skaikru people were scared. Even Anya and Lincoln look like they were terrified. Lexa knew there was something they were not telling her. But before she could answer. Indra come running to her with Aden.

 

“Commander you have to come quick. The meadows its burning.”

 

Lexa ran passed Indra. When she arrived at outskirts of the field. She saw the meadow was on fire. Her camp site was in flames. She could hear her men screams as they were burn alive. Anger began to build up inside her. She turned around and went to Arkadia. Lexa looked at Kane and grabbed by the throat.

 

“Explain yourself now.”

 

“Lexa let him go. They had nothing to with what;'s happening to your men” Anya said

 

“Why should I believe any of you?” lexa shouted

 

Before any of them could reply. A loud battle horn rang through the air. Lexa turned around and her eyes went wide. A massive army of people were heading there way. In front of the group was a blonde girl with blue eyes. She wore a battle armour and had blood on her face. Lexa recognized her immediately.

 

“Is that Clake?” Lexa asked with surprised expression on her face.  


“She is longer clarke. She is WANHEDA……….

 

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> if like my story please leave a kudos. Thanks


End file.
